Persona 4: Return of the Midnight Channel
by Miss Hanamura
Summary: "When rumors circulate that the Midnight Channel is back, and airing a strange fighting tournament, the Investigation Team is forced to yet again solve the mystery." — Multiple pairs, follows the stories of 9 original characters. Based on the events of P4A and 'Persona 4: Redux.' Unfinished.
1. Empress: Character Breakdown

**A/N: A dark, breakdown of Erin from the start of the game, to the finish. This is just a filler chapter, that doesn't really belong with this story, but I wanted to post it somewhere. I thought it'd just help you understand her better, and her relationships with others. I'll try writing the next chapter soon; for now, I have to get myself ready for school on Monday...**

* * *

Somewhere deep inside her, dark thoughts swirled around, and clouded her train of thought.

Somewhere deep inside her was pure hate_, disgust_ for the people around her, but she would always smile, always help out, because the only thing she ever wanted was _recognition_. Even if all she ever received was pain, even if all she ever recieved were glares.

She was an actress; lying was what she did best. A twitch of her lips, and she had you. She tried to be someone else, tries to be someone _better_, but she can never deny who she was. She was different shades of grey—dull, lifeless, and not much different than someone else. She had no special qualities.

Perfection was unattainable; she knew it, and so did everyone else around her, but she still strove for it; it was the only thing that kept her going, kept her fighting.

Erin... She hated her name, and despised it even more when people addressed her by her last name. It was just a bitter reminder of the parents that didn't want her, that threw her away like she was nothing. She doesn't let it get to her, at least not on the outside. She just laughs that fake laugh that no one seems to notice, and politely asks them to call her 'Rin' instead. It's a subtle difference, she thinks.

They always did, they never asked, never _cared_ to ask maybe. Like toy soldiers running blindly into battle; they just accepted the order.

The name meant cold, severe, _dignified_; there are times—rare times—that she feels the name is fitting. She can feel her Persona sitting anxiously inside her, feel her when she extends her fingertips. Freya doesn't stir, they're melded together like it had always been this way. Ice coats her heart, and the battlefield in front of her. There was nothing, but blue.

Blue reminded her of the sky. The sky was pretty. In Inaba you could clearly see all the stars if you sat at the top of the highest hill, it wasn't like back in Iwatodai, where all you could see were city lights. It's calming, she thinks. And she stretches her hands high above her head. She liked coming here, it was her escape. It was quiet, the sound of traffic couldn't reach her up here.

She's been here a few times with Yosuke, and Naoto separately. She doesn't remember any of the conversations, just remembers the slight changes in their expression, the soft smiles they'd give her. They were all she had really... them and her grandmother. If it weren't for them...

But even then, they're not enough; they can't take away all the pain, they can only numb it. Her own heart's heavy, but she would rather support them. She can't be happy, but it didn't mean she couldn't make _them_ happy. It becomes her goal, and for awhile, her own anguish disappears with their laughter.

Blue was also associated with sadness, with sorrow, so maybe that's why she liked it. When she wasn't at school, she was wearing some kind of blue shirt. Blues, and earthy colors. Naoto mentioned once that the color suited her, and she genuinely smiled. It did, in a way...

Because blue is _ice_.

It's all she's cabable of, making things colder. Ice is transient, it melts in your hand, and shifts the atmosphere. It's always there, lingers there, even if you try to ignore it.

Ice is also clear, you can see through it, see through _her_. She doesn't doubt that she's made friends coming here, but they'll leave her eventually, they always do. Maybe it was meant to be.

She's Erin Suzuki, even if she doesn't want to, even if she wishes she was someone else. She wishes she could hide behind a smile like Yosuke could, or even behind her words like Naoto can, but she _can't_. All she's good for is being there. She's not special like the rest of her friends; her grades are mediocre, she trips over things that aren't there, slips up on her words, and is always second guessing herself.

She's isn't beautiful; she's flawed, and cracked, and broken, and a lot of other things she wishes she could cover up, and smother. Her parents hate her, she feels inferior to her friends, to the rest of the_ world_, and sometimes she wished for a death that would never come.

All she thinks about are ways she can better herself. Ways she can change, twist and contort herself until she's something new, something even she can't recognize anymore.

Her lies are starting to blend together, to the point she doesn't know what's true, and what's not. It's getting harder to dance around the invasive questions, and she knows Yosuke, and Naoto are worried about her, but there's nothing more she can say.

So she'll laugh, and smile until they've had enough.

It wasn't always like this, she thinks. There was a time, earlier in her life—much earlier, before she could even walk upright, maybe—that she felt loved, felt like perfect porcelain in front of her parents. Sometimes she wonders what it would be like if she were an only child, but she shakes out of such thoughts. All her sister ever did was love her, but she pushed her away. Erin resented her, hated her, _blamed_ her for everything bad that's happened to her. In a way, it was _true_.

Airi Suzuki's the good twin. Everyone loves her, and she loves everyone; she's softer, and curvier, and has a smile that could brighten the entire room. You could talk to her for 5 minutes, and see her brilliance, see the purity. She's the daughter her parents wanted, not her. It'd never be her.

She has the highest grades in her class, and even recieved a full-paid scholarship to some school overseas—she doesn't remember the name, it's been years since they last spoke. She calls from time to time, but Erin ignores them—and what did she get? She was sent to live in exile, in some rural town that wasn't even on the map.

Erin laughs to herself, but it's dry, and hollow, and _empty_, like she was. She barely dodges an incoming Shadow attack, and counters with a Bufu-spell. It freezes, and dies instantly. Something flickers inside her when she sees it, but she pushes the feeling down, pushes everything down.

Her teammates look at her.

Smiles, and words of praise buzz in her ear, but it takes her longer than it should to process it.

For the first time in awhile, she feels _wanted_.

She slowly smiles back at them, and it feels foreign on her lips, like she had forgotten how to do something as trivial as _that_.

* * *

Yosuke offers to walk her home once their out of the TV, and out of earshot from the others. She's blushing, and smiling at him like some sort of crazed idiot, but he's wearing a similar expression. Her hand slips into his, and they walk outside, into the chilly, December air. They walk around for hours—not saying much, just reveling in the quiet—and when they finally reach the floodplains, he kisses her goodnight. It's short, and hesitant, but fills her with something, something she couldn't quite put her finger on...

Was it love?

Before she can say more, touch him more, keep him near for just a little longer, he's waving goodbye—his usual, goofy smile plastered on his face—and she's left stupidfied on her doorstep. It takes awhile for her to walk upstairs, and collapse onto the bed, where everything rushes back to her.

She's trembling, and crying, and shaking her head over, and over. She didn't think she deserved it, deserved him, but... She touches her lips, it still burns, and she can still _taste_ him, like he had never left. Erin instinctively licks her lips, and with a blush, she's forgotten what she was thinking, forgotten _everything_, and all she wants right now is him—every part of him—inside her.

Maybe it's all she ever wanted.

Fog is clouding up her window, and her eyes are beginning to close. She tries to fight it, but—despite herself—eventually succumbs to sleep.

After 17 years, she's finally awake... The ice has thawed and melted.


	2. Empress: CH 1, Graceless

_III - The High Empress / Character Profile: Erin Suzuki_

_Third-year student at Yasogami High, and an aspiring actress. Though seemingly clumsy, and distracted, she's actually pretty thoughtful, and was apart of the Investigation Team last year. She fights with her knives in an almost acrobatic way, and her Persona, Freya is able to heal, and freeze her opponents._

**Scene 1: Junes**

My name is Erin Suzuki, but people close to me simply call me Rin, for short. I'm a third-year at Yasogami High. A-And I know what you're thinking, "Wow, a senior! You must have your whole life planned out already!"

Well, actually... I _don't_. I have no idea what I want to be when I'm older, or if I even _want_ to go to a university after I graduate... If I graduate, I should say. I'm pretty mediocre when it comes to academics, and have no trace of athelticism whatsoever. The only thing I'm really good at is acting, or baking, but even then, I don't see myself doing either as a career.

I felt like everything was easier a year ago... Oh! Maybe I should backtrack a little...? A year ago I had joined an Investigation Team, and together we solved a murder mystery! I know, pretty exciting, huh...?

I had gotten especially close to three people on the team.

First, there was Yosuke Hanamura. He's my best friend, and the first friend I made when I moved to Inaba. He's really cheerful, but sometimes he says things that are, well... Kinda _mean_. Oh! But not on purpose or anything! I guess he just doesn't think before he talks, like I do...

Then there's Naoto Shirogane. We're a pretty mismatched pair when we're together; in fact, we're complete opposites. Not only is she beautiful, but she's also one of the smartest people I know. I'm a little embarrassed to say this, but I _still _don't understand half the words she uses when she's talking to me...

Finally, I befriended a foreigner named Michiyo Nakashima. She's really shy, but we share a lot of common interests. Even though she was the last member to join our team, we became fast friends.

To be honest, I hadn't talked to any of them in awhile... Naoto in particular (I work with Yosuke, so he doesn't really count). The last I heard was that she picked up another case, and was going to be busy during Golden Week. She sounded really disappointed on the phone too... That was a few days ago, I think. I haven't talked to her since; If she was doing some big case, I didn't want to bother her.

I haven't had much time to myself, actually. All I do after I get off from work, or school is pass out on my bed, and repeat. It doesn't help that the holidays are coming up... It's the busiest time for Junes. But I had plans for this upcoming week, and nothing, and I mean _nothing_ could bring me down! Yu Narukami's coming down to spend his holidays in Inaba, and me and the rest of the team are going to throw him a little get-together.

Oh! Right-um... you could say he was the leader of our team last year. In fact, I had affectionally called him Leader-kun when we were together, to the point where he told me that just Yu would be fine...

I really look up to him, and so does everyone else I think. Not only is he handsome, but he's also calm, and mature for his age... Something I could never be.

As I continue mopping the floors, I catch a bit of the conversation between two middle-aged women.

▶ "Did you hear?"

▶ "Yeah, that the Midnight Channel was back on?"

The Midnight Channel...? I almost drop my mop at the name, but quickly scramble, and pick it up, less they heard me and left. That was one thing I didn't want to remember...

Last year, there was a rumor that if you looked into a switched-off TV at midnight, while it was raining, your soulmate would appear. But everyone on the Investigation Team knew that wasn't the case... It actually showed the next potential murder victim.

But, why would it be back on? Didn't it end when we convicted Tohru-san...? Before I could think, I had already pulled out my phone, and begun going down my phone contacts. I wanted to call Naoto-kun first... I wasn't as deductive as she was, and had a feeling if anyone could figure this out, it'd be her.

I waited approximately 15 seconds before she picked up.

▶ "Ah, Rin-san, I didn't expect to hear from you soon. Not that I'm complaining."

I tried to keep my voice even. I didn't want her to worry after all.

▶ "U-Uh, hey Naoto-kun! ... I'm not bothering you, or anything, am I?"

▶ "No, it's quite alright."

I could hear a faint smile in her voice. She sounded a little tired too.

▶ "Is something bothering you?"

And of course she could tell... She _was_ one of my best friends after all. There was no beating around the bush with her.

▶ "It's just..."

I chew on my bottom lip thoughtfully. Suddenly, this hadn't felt like such a good idea... I was wondering if I could get away with lying to her, but she'd probably notice. 'sides, I'm not really the best liar to begin with. With a sigh, I told her the real reason I called.

▶ "I-I heard that the Midnight Channel was back."

▶ "...The Midnight Channel?"

She sounded skeptical... Of course, I would be too.

▶ "Are you sure?"

▶ "W-Well, I overheard some women talking about it, but I'm not _entirely_ sure... In fact, isn't it going to rain tonight?"

▶ "I believe so... I have no way of checking, however, since I'm not in Inaba at the moment..."

I frown. Crap, why'd I even call her...? Naoto-kun probably had enough on her plate without me throwing more stress on her... I run my hand through my hair, and try laughing to lighten the mood.

▶ "I-I see... Hey listen, I have to get back to work now, but... Call me later?"

I didn't tag "please" at the end of it, even though I really wanted to.

▶ "Yes... Until then."

We exchanged brief goodbyes, and then I hung up the phone. It looked like I had to figure this out on my own... Then my thumb scrolled down to the 'N' section of my phonebook, and then things became a little clearer...

* * *

**Scene 2: Erin's Room**

I had called Michiyo-chan when I got home, and 10 minutes later we were both in my room, munching quietly on a bag of chips I had brought up.

My room's pretty... _Plain_, for a seventeen year-old girl. Next to the door, there's a twin bed against the wall, and diagonal to that is my desk. There's a window beside that, a small, 12-inch TV, and the walls are painted an off-white color. I didn't have much back in the city; I'm not really materialistic. It's simple, but it's enough for me.

I look at the clock: _11:55_... There was still some time before midnight... God, I really hoped nothing would appear.

She must've sensed my unease, and smiled at me reassuringly. It took some effort, but I managed to smile back.

▶ "Only 5 minutes to midnight... Do you think something will show...?"

She stared at the ground, frowning. I forgot, this would be her first time seeing the Midnight Channel with her own eyes.

▶ "I-I'm not sure... I got a bad feeling it will..."

I shook my head, and gave her a hard look. We couldn't just think the worse! I-I mean... The Midnight Channel's been off for a few months now... I was sure nothing would show... At least, part of me did.

▶ "D-Don't say that! We just gotta stay positive!"

I smiled, and winked at her, and she returned it with a hopeless look. I always told myself to be strong, and stay positive... Giving up was not in my nature, and I wasn't about to give up now. I watched Chiyo-chan twirl a strand of dark brown hair, and sigh.

▶ "S-Sorry... I guess I still haven't stopped looking at the negative things, huh?"

▶ "Hey..."

Audible static cuts me off, and when the clock strikes 12, much to our horror, the TV flickered to life. We both gasped in unison, and stared intently at the screen. What aired looked sorta like a... Fighting promo? I'm not a newbie to videogames, so I'm pretty sure I can recognize one when I see one. But what really threw me off was that the contenders... Were all members of the Investigation Team! Except Ted-kun... It looked like he might've been the host... And Rise-chan was no where to be seen.

When the promo ended, we were both speechless; the only sound in the room was from the rain outside. Finally, I decided to speak.

▶ "... G-Graceless?! I mean, I'm a little clumsy, but..."

I guess I stood up too quickly, because I had tripped, and stumbled over the bowl of chips. Great Erin, live up to your tagline! She scratched her cheek, and laughed lightly. She probably placed it there on purpose.

▶ "Uh... I guess it suits us somehow though."

I sighed in defeat. Alright, maybe I wasn't the most graceful person I know... But I had _some_ grace I thought... I dusted off my shirt, and sat on the edge of my bed. Chiyo-chan sat next to me, and the springs creaked from the added weight. She was right, but... Questions were swimming in my head, and I wanted answers.

▶ "Oh man... But w-what should we do? Should we call someone...?"

I looked to her for my answers, but I knew she was in the dark like I was. She looked thoughtful for a minute, before she shrugged her shoulders. I really wished Yu-kun was here... He'd know what to do. I wasn't one for calling the shots.

▶ "M-Maybe we shouldn't worry everyone... I don't want to worry Yu... He just got back after all..."

▶ "But we need to do something, right?! I-I mean..."

The brodcast seemed harmless enough... rude taglines aside... But it still didn't explain why the Midnight Channel was back. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat, and came to a conclusion. There was only one option, after all...

▶ "... Tomorrow... Let's go inside the TV!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know you're supposed to be alone when watching the Midnight Channel, but... Shhh, don't question me!**


	3. Empress: CH 2, Magic Trick

**Thank you Natasha, for helping me out with the opponent's quotes! I couldn't have done it without you~! As my thanks, Michiyo's story shall be the next one I write :33**

**Btw, the OCs' stories will be much... Shorter, than the canon character's, just so I can save some time. Their stories will be more like the Arcade Mode, which, to me, is a condensed version of Story Mode. Less quotes, but more opponents.**

* * *

_"The girl who can't stand on her own two feet, Erin Suzuki!"_

**Scene 3: Roof**

My eyes fluttered open, and I slowly stand up, wincing slightly. No matter how many times I've done this, I could never stick the landing quite right.

This was the TV world... It's been months since I've last been here, but it didn't feel much different...

Wait...

▶ "Michiyo-chan...?"

I called out, but all that came back to me was an echo. I furrowed my brows, and began walking, calling her name every now and then. We entered from the same place, so wouldn't she be here? While walking, I also noticed there were posters tacked up.

..._P-1 Grand Prix_..._?_

Suddenly, a loud voice followed by some cheering sounded in my ear.

▶ "Ladies, and gentlemen! The much-anticipated battle tournament has finally begun! I, Risette, will be your commentator!"

More cheering.

▶ "Here, everyone gets to release their pent-up anger and frustration on each other! Let's settle those little grudges once and for all!"

▶ "R-Rise-chan? What are you doing?"

I asked, but it was a wasted effort. She had left seconds before I had voiced my question. Teddie appeared on the monitor after her wearing... Some ridculous get-up... If I wasn't so confused, I'd probably laugh. From what I could tell he was wearing a military hat, a cigar in his mouth, and a purple cape tied around his neck. First Rise-chan, now Ted-kun...? Was the rest of the team here too...?

▶ "We will now begin our beary-own P-1 Grand Prix, featuring the manilest of all men!

More applause seem to explode out of nowhere, and then it grew quiet.

... Waitaminute, was he talking about _me_? Last time I checked, I was a girl...

▶ "Ted-kun! What do you mean P-1 Grand Prix? ...And what's with the outfit... Did you lose some sorta bet...—Ahh!"

Smoke filled the area, and for a moment, white clouded my vision. When I reopened my eyes, I came face to face with...

▶ "Y-Yosuke-kun!"

I couldn't hide my excitement; I started grinning, and ran towards him, but slowed down when I locked eyes with him. They were... _Colder_, than usual...

▶ "Guess you'll be my opponent here, huh?

He was twirling his kunais, and throwing them up in the air. I swallowed, and casted my gaze down. The tournament... If he was here, then...

Rise-chan cut in again.

▶ "The first round's about to begin! Who will come out victorious—the Actress or the Captain?"

▶ "Here we go! Better get ready, Rin!"

▶ "But I..."

I backed away from him, holding my hands up in defense. I-I couldn't fight Yosuke-kun! He was my best friend!

He didn't seem as recessive... In fact, he had run up, and cut me! I stumbled back, and fell to the ground. There was a diagonal slash across my shirt, and if he had gotten me a few more inches to the left... He probably could have killed me right then and there.

I-I don't believe it! How could he... I looked up at him, but his brown eyes showed no remorse. They looked almost dead... Unrecognizable...

▶ "So, when will you stop acting?"

I stopped breathing.

▶ "W-What do you mean...?"

I tried to keep my space, but he kept advancing—it was almost like a dance, me backing up, him moving in, until he had me pinned against the nearest wall. I was trapped.

▶ "Quit acting dumb! I know what you really are!"

Yosuke-kun took his knives back out, and tried cutting me again. I managed to block this time, and push him arms-length away from me. Why was he doing this? Couldn't we just forfeit? Who said we had to participate anyway...? Tears began to sting my eyes...

▶ "You're not making sense!"

▶ "Who said the world ever makes sense...? Jiraiya!"

He... He summoned his Persona! H-He's taking this way too seriously!

▶ "I said it once, and I'm saying it again! ... I'm _not _fighting you!"

I tried to sound more confident then I was feeling, but my heart was beating erractically against my ribcage, and I was pretty sure he could hear it too. He laughed tauntingly at me, and a gust of wind sent me reeling back. A Garu spell... It hurt, but not by much.

I stood back up, and he pointed his weapon at me.

▶ "Then you've already lost!"

And then the fight began.

* * *

_I never told him, would never tell him, but I had always had feelings for him... From the day we met, up until now, I had loved him secretly from afar. His smile, his laugh... everything about him drove me crazy. He was the only one who saw the real me._

_But he always talked about Saki when we were together, even at work..._

_"Saki-senpai and I used to come here alot."_

_"She was a pretty good cook too!"_

_"You remind me of her..."_

_I would never tell him how much I __**hated**__ it._

_I didn't want to be her replacement... I wasn't her, and could never be..._

* * *

He immediately lunged at me, making a swipe at my chest with his kunai. I was able to dodge just before the strike and took up a defensive stance. Even if it was Yosuke-kun attacking me, I _had_ to defend myself...

He quickly crossed the distance between us and tried to stab me in the face. I quickly raised my arms and knocked the blade upwards, narrowly missing me. I didn't want to, but I tried countering. I raised my own knives and made a desperate swing. My blade connected and left a decently sized cut in his side. I didn't want to do it but he'd left me no choice.

* * *

_His eyes traveled my Yukata, and I felt my cheeks heat up in reply. I didn't want to come to the Summer Festival in the first place... I didn't own anything pretty enough, and looking around, and buying things wasn't what I called, 'fun.'_

_But it was all Rise-chan talked about the entire week, and her and Yuki-chan had lent me a dress, and helped me get ready. They said we had to make some good memories, and it wasn't like I could really argue with them._

_We quickly separated into pairs when we met up with the others, and it was no surprise that I ended up with Yosuke-kun. We walked around for a bit, talked about things that had happened this Summer, and at Junes..._

_And then it happened..._

_I... __**Tripped**__. Over what, I wasn't sure. As a reflex, I had grabbed his arm, and we had both fallen to the ground. The dress ripped down the side, and he had... Well... Landed on top of me._

_"R-Rin, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean—" He stopped himself short, and started to lean in. I was in a panic; my heart was beating faster, and faster, but I found myself leaning in too._

_He was my first kiss._

* * *

Despite his injury, he kept attacking. This time he had Jiraya use another Garu spell on me. Like before, it didn't do much, but it was still proof that he wasn't holding back. Despite my reluctance, I was forced to summon my own Persona, Freya, and used a Bufu spell on him. The spell froze him for a second, but for the most part, he was _unfazed_. He did, however, stand still long enough for me to rush over and slash at his arm, forcing him to drop the knife he was holding.

* * *

_After that, things returned back to normal. He never asked me to be his girlfriend, and I never confessed either. I was afraid that maybe it had been a mistake, a heat of the moment thing... He'd told me more than once that he wasn't interested in dating right now, so I wouldn't force it on him._

_We were sitting at the Floodplains one day. We came here a lot because, for the most part, it was quiet, and it was close to my house. His jeans were rolled up, and he was tip-toeing around in the water because it was too cold. I had tied my hair back that day, and I was laughing all the awhile. Somehow, he had gotten me into the water too; it was shallow, and mud squished in between my toes._

_He asked me if I could swim, and I told him I couldn't. I had lived in the city my entire life; I guess I never had the chance to, it wasn't like there was a lake nearby..._

_Yosuke-kun decided that he'd be the one to teach me. I smiled. The idea of him being a teacher, or even a caregiver was a cute thought. He'd make a great dad, I'm sure._

_He had me lay down, and I felt his arms wrap themselves securely around my waist._

_I closed my eyes, and let myself relax under his touch. He whispered something to me, but it sounded so far away..._

_Hours passed, and I was swimming in circles around him. Our laughter began to blend together, and it was then that we shared our second kiss..._

_I never asked why, never really gave it much thought. We were __**friends**__, weren't we?_

_The sun blared down on us, and I was pretty sure there were eyes watching us from afar... Disapproving ones..._

_But none of that mattered._

_I didn't care what anyone thought about us._

_Because I..._

* * *

Shrugging off the injury surprisingly fast, he once again swung his remaining blade at me, narrowly missing my face as I leaned backwards. Moving on instinct, I raised my fist and the guard of my own weapon collided with his chin, sending him to the ground. After a few moments, it became clear that he wasn't getting back up.

* * *

_Yosuke-kun was quiet that day... He'd been quiet for an entire week, now... It twisted my heart into knots. I hated to see him upset. He had his back turned to me, with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"There's something I wanted to tell you..." He starts, and my eyes widen. I still had hope... Hope that he loved me too. This was my chance..._

_"W-Wait, before you say anything...!" Yosuke-kun turns around, and my breath catches in my throat. He was beautiful. "I... I haven't been completely honest with you..." I stare down at the ground, twidling with my fingers shyly. I could never find my voice around him, "Look, I'm just gonna come out, and say it... I love you."_

_"W-What...? Rin... I—"_

_"I-I know you loved Saki, and I-I know you must be hurting inside, but please! You're all I ever think about...!" My throat was beginning to tighten, and tears were stinging my eyes, but I kept going, "Touching you, kissing you... Just being near you drives me insane! I, I want to be with you, Yosuke! ... Please... Give me a chance!"_

_Yosuke-kun doesn't say anything. He's staring at the ground, and I choke._

_This was stupid... Of course he didn't love me back... I was an idiot to ever think that... I'm about to walk away, but something stops me._

_He touches me with his fingertips, before pulling me into a hug. His tears drip down my cheek, and I close my eyes..._

_"I love you too..."_

_I melt in his arms._

* * *

I run over to him, and touch his shoulder. He's panting, but he didn't look that hurt, as far as I could tell...

I was holding back. If he hadn't of attacked first... I..

▶ "Yosuke-kun...? A-Are you okay?"

He winces at the touch, but he manages to give me a smile. That was the Yosuke-kun I knew~!

▶ "I-I thinks so... Hey, you're back to normal..."

Back to normal? What was he talking about...? He was the one acting weird! Leaning in, I noticed the various cuts he had, and my thoughts are derailed.

I hurt him... My best friend... God, I felt terrible. I sit beside him, and he looks at me from underneath his eyelashes.

▶ "Oh! That looks like it hurts... Here, um..."

I summon Freya again, and have her cast Diarama on him. He breathes a sigh of relief at the familiar warmth, and his wounds are magically stitched back together.

▶ "Good as new~!

▶ "Thanks, Rin... Y-You better get to your next opponent...!"

What was he saying? I couldn't just leave him here!

General Teddie appears onscreen again. Right, nearly forgot about him.

▶ "Amazing, Rin-chan! Didn't know you were so _ruthless_~!"

▶ "Ted-kun! Why are you making us do this...?"

Did I say I felt terrible? Correction, I felt sick to my stomach now... The thought of having to fight more made bile rise in my throat. I swallow.

▶ "Do you really wanna know? Then move on to the next round! By the way, only the winner can move on, so keep that in mind!"

The monitor shuts off, and Yosuke-kun stands up, and glares at the screen.

▶ "Wh-What the hell...? None of this is making sense!"

He's running a hand roughly through his light brown hair. I wish I could tell him something to calm his nerves, but I _couldn't;_ I was just as confused as he was... The Midnight Channel coming back, this fighting tournament... Nothing seemed to click in my brain. Dammit, I wish I was smarter... I look, at him, and frown.

▶ "I don't want to go..."

I try reaching for his hand, but all he gives me is a sympathetic look.

▶ "Sorry, Rin... But those are the rules..."

▶ "Fine, but... I-I'm coming back for you!"

▶ "I know you can do it!

Yosuke-kun pressed his lips to mine briefly, before flashing me that goofy smile of his. Gosh, could he make a girl feel special... I was _pretty_ sure my face had turned scarlet...

▶ "R-Right...!"

I smiled back, and sprinted down the hall.

▶ "Good luck!"

I heard him call over my shoulder... If every match was going to render me that weak... I was gonna need all the luck I could get.

* * *

**The fight scene was written by SaberTheFallenAngel. Thank you again! And thank you guys for reading, and reviewing~ It means a lot :3**

**Guys! Hey! 8D Sorry, I need something else from ya~**

**I need a detailed description of your character's relationship with ones listed below. And when I mean detailed, I mean... DETAILED! xD Like, the very least, a paragraph. Can't think of one, I'll write one for you owo I have an example down below this.**

**Kazuto: His relationship with Yosuke Hanamura and Naoto Shirogane.**

**Narashino: His relationship with either Kanji or Taiga and Rise Kujikawa.**

**Taiga: Her relationship with Kanji Tatsumi and either Narashino or Rise.**

**Michiyo: Her relationship with Yu Narukami and Erin Suzuki.**

**Seichi: His relationship with Katsu Yamashita and Chie Satonaka.**

**Kagome: Her relationship with Yu Narukami and Teddie.**

* * *

**(From Erin's POV):**

When I found it that he was actually a **she**, it didn't change how I saw her.

Because she was Naoto... She was strong, and beautiful, and perfect, and everything I could never be. Girls wanted to be like her, and boys wanted to **be** with her, but she always looked the other way. Said she didn't have time for such distractions.

Still, I wanted to be her friend. Not because I thought she was cool—which she was—or that she was some famous detective. I wanted to be friends with her, because she was the only one around that I thought was** real**.

I didn't coo over her like everyone else, or touch her constantly. I didn't gush over how 'aloof' or 'mysterious' she was. I thought she deserved better than that. Unlike everyone else, I wanted to get to know the real Detective Prince. So everyday afterschool, we'd walk around the Floodplains where she told me **everything**.

She told me she liked high places, that she perferred technology over dolls, and make-up. I didn't think it was weird. I felt the same. The more I talked with her, the more I fell in love with who she really was.

No, that's not right... I wasn't in love with her, but the concept of her...? If that makes any sense...

She wasn't as strong as she made herself out to be... And I realized, we had a lot more in common that I first thought.

Naoto-kun just wanted to be accepted for who she was, and I gladly did. I didn't... I **never** cared about her gender, or her appearance. I liked her for her.

She didn't waste smiles, or laughs either... It was something special, something she did rarely. I was lucky to be one of the only ones who was able to bask in that sort of subtle beauty.

Our relationship was more of an emotional one. I understood her, and she understood me. We didn't need words for that. Sometimes I knew what she was thinking just by looking at her.

I feel like I can talk to her about everything, and know I'll get an honest answer. She never sugar-coated things. She always told me what was on her mind.

She was one of my best friends, and I was hers.

She meant every little thing to me.

* * *

**Spoilers for later on, but oh well xD Something like that would be great!**

**I'm also wondering if anyone out there has Yahoo Messenger! or Skype? If so, I would like to rp your character's story with you~ That way I can get your character in character, and I'll be able to write it down faster. tashaj4de and Saber have already done this with me, and I finished both their character's story in about a day. Soooo...~ Something to consider**

**That being said, I already got 3 stories done (just need to sprinkle some fight scenes, and convert it into a story-format), and then I'll be almost done owo In fact, I've had Erin's done for awhile now, but had to wait... xD**


	4. Empress: CH 3, Royalty, Fur, and Kungfu

**Longest chapter yet... Wow, I'm impressed! 8D**

**But, each one's _much_ shorter than her encounter with Yosuke owe Not sure if it's because these 3 are my least favorite characters or—**

**Wait, that might be it actually *shot***

* * *

**Scene 4: Music Room**

There was no in the room yet, so I had a chance to catch my breath. But I did notice there were these silhouttes of students behind me... Shadows, maybe? They didn't seem hostile, so I didn't bother them... Were they there when I was fighting Yosuke-kun too? I probably wouldn't have noticed.

▶ "Taking a breather?"

General Teddie appeared onscreen again, and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. I was confused, exhausted, and wasn't sure if I could keep going, but...

▶ "Just bring me my next opponent!"

Just want to go home...

▶ "Being a little impatient aren't we? Fiiiine, if you insist~"

The TV turns off. Thick smoke pours in like it did the first time... But unlike before, I was able to make out some features against it...

Boy, clearly... He was wearing our uniform, and... Was he carrying a _folding chair_?

The smoke's cleared in a matter of seconds, and I came face to face with the last person I wanted to see.

▶ "Yo!"

That voice... Was that...

I sighed.

Oh great, Kanji-kun was here too.

Me and him didn't exactly... _Get along_, or at all, actually. It didn't help that he was pratically snarling at me.

Things had always been a little rocky between us, for some reason. Even a year ago, when we were side-by-side, solving the case together with the rest of the team. There were times when we'd get into a heated arguement—over trivial things too, like my eating habits, or the way he dressed—and someone would have to break us up.

Hate at first sight I guess...

I mentally shrugged. This wouldn't be as hard as fighting Yosuke-kun... In fact, I was feeling myself get... _Excited? _

I realized we had spent minutes just looking at each other; neither of us had said anything since coming into the room. I suddenly felt insecure under his intensive gaze, and despite myself, I began to blush.

Dammit, Erin, pull yourself together!

He cracks his knuckles, and I watch as an almost sinister grin spreads on his face.

▶ "Heh, I was hoping it'd be you, Senpai."

He felt _different_ somehow... Just like Yosuke-kun had... But I brushed it off as my nerves getting the best of me.

▶ "Hoping...? You can't hate me that much, can you...?"

I try to laugh, try to smile as I say it, but I can't... My voice trails off into silence. He seems displeased with my response, and 'tch'ed.

▶ "No, that ain't it..."

Just like that he had changed gears... I didn't understand any of it... He sighed at how dazed I was.

▶ "Yanno, you _really _piss me off. Always lyin' to yourself, and shit."

I narrowed my eyes. I lie to myself? Who does he think he is? I-I mean, he barely even knows me!

▶ "Wh-What are you even talking about?"

▶ "There it is again! You got somethin' to say, just say it!"

Kanji-kun wasn't making any sense... In fact, h-he was starting to sound like my Shadow had...!

I tense up at the memory. No, he couldn't be... No matter what angle I looked at him, it _was_ Kanji-kun, but...

Gah! Nothing was making sense! So why...?

But for some reason, when I try saying that, no words come out. Just a pathetic little gasp that even I can't recognize. He continues.

▶ "You're _pathetic!_ You smile, and giggle like everything's fine, but it ain't! Yer just a scared lil' kid!"

▶ "N-No... I'm..."

My heart starts to ache, and my hands are trembling at my sides. This isn't Kanji-kun... I kept telling myself that over, and over, but I couldn't shake the feeling.

▶ "So, what...? Am I wrong?"

I don't reply, and he seems to smirk in triumph.

▶ "Tch, typical. You mad that you're _weaker_ than me? Never gonna measure up?"

▶ "That's...!"

His words... They were starting to get to me, but...

I wipe furiously at my eyes.

No, it's not real! I refuse to go down like this!

▶"S-Shut up! You don't know anything! ...Come, Freya!"

My card glows a faint blue, and with a twirl, I crush it with my knives. My Persona floats down in front of me, her long, dark hair and skirt are flowing behind her. There's a wry smile on her tanned face.

▶ "Alright! Now we're talkin'!"

As he says that, his own Persona stands beside him. He towers over my own, over _him_, and I brace myself for battle.

* * *

**Scene 5**

I-I actually won! If I wasn't so tired, I would've laughed. Kanji-kun was a little ways away from me; his hands were on his knees, and his shoulders were heaving as he was trying to catch his breath.

▶ *pant* *pant* "S-Shit... You ain't half bad, Senpai!"

I walked... more like _limped_ over to him, and slapped him across the face. No real reason, I just wanted to do that for awhile now. Kanji-kun instinctively growls at me.

▶ "Oww! What'd ya do that for?"

He rubs his cheek angrily, but his face softens when he sees me crying. And not just a light tear up either... I was bawling, and sniffling all over myself. Geez, what a mess... I can't believe he got me so riled up.

▶ "H-Hey what's wrong? Shit, did I do that...?"

▶ "Y-Yes! Urgh, you're sucha idiot!"

Without thinking, I threw my arms over him. He stumbles a little.

▶ "W-Whoa! Umm... There, there?"

He blushes, and awkwardly pats me on the head. Realizing what I had done, I quickly pulled away, and cleared my throat.

▶ "S-Sorry!"

▶ "'S no problem... It's-uh, good to see you're acting normal again."

Normal? _Again? _From my point of view, he was the one acting weird! I was about to ask him when General Teddie cut in.

▶ "Man, you're on fire, Rin-chan~! ...Well, what are you waiting for? Get going already!"

The monitor turns off, Kanji-kun is throwing me a confused, wide-eyed look.

▶ "Was that... _Teddie_?"

▶ "Yeah... Some outfit, huh?"

We're both walking towards the entrance when Kanji-kun suddenly stops, and holds his nose in pain...

▶ "Ngh, dammit! Some kinda wall here, or somethin'."

I swipe my hand through the doorframe, and don't feel anything... Maybe he's just an idiot...

Then I remember my first match...

That's right... Ted-kun said only the winner could move on. I had completely forgot. I told him that, and he snorts.

▶ "Well, thanks for tellin' me that!"

▶ "I'm sorry! I guess it slipped my mind... Uh, you wait here!"

I make my way out again, and I here him call out behind me:

▶ "Like I was goin' anywhere...!"

I can't help, but smile as I run down the hallway.

* * *

I ran into more walls on the way, and was forced to change directions every few minutes. I felt like cattle being herded into a pin. Where was I even going...? Finally, I had made it to what looked like a regular classroom, and leaned against the doorframe to calm my breathing.

The TV monitor suspended from the ceiling flickered to life, and General Teddie's face came on screen. He seemed agitated.

▶ "Well, it's about time you showed up, Rin-chan! Your opponent's been waiting for you!"

And, _much_ to my surprise, the General himself waddled over towards me.

▶ "Oh! Heya, Rin-chan~!"

Ted-kun...? W-What the hell? When did he have time to change clothes...? I wasn't sure _what_ to say to him... Until I remembered the earlier matches—the pain, the tears, the overall _frustation_—and it became a little easier. A sudden wave of anger washed over me.

▶ "A-Ah... I should strangle you right now! ... Why did you do all this!?"

I noticed a girl I didn't recognize beside him. Her hair was a peculiar shade of light blue, and she was wearing the girl's Yasogami High Summer uniform... Did that mean she went to our school? But what was she doing in the TV...?

The girl spoke, and her words were coated with a thick accent. It was kinda cute actually. Definitely _surprising_...

▶ "What's she talkin' about?"

Ted-kun shrugged, and looked sincerely confused. That made two of us.

▶ "I dunno either~! Did Yosuke do something to you?"

Why was he bringing him into this...!? Gah! My blush was back... Stupid bear.

▶ "D-Don't change the subject! You're hosting this whole thing, aren't you?"

▶ "Hosting... But I've been over here ever since I got here!"

▶ "You got it all wrong! This here ain't the General... He's the real thing! I thought the same thing you did, but he convinced me otherwise."

Wait. So... There was someone _else_ running around in a bear suit? Like his evil twin, or something...? As soon as I thought it, I dismissed the idea. I _think_ he would've mentioned if he had one, but then, who else could this General be?

▶ "Besides, I'm _much _cuter than that imposter!"

Cuter? They looked exactly... No, Erin, just ignore him like you always do. As if on cue, the other Teddie appeared on a monitor suspended from the ceiling. He looked like he was seething, growling, and twitching at the the three of us.

▶ "Reowwww~! What are you waiting for!? Rip each other apart already! You all have to suffer..."

His round eyes suddenly flashed a golden yellow... Was this... A Shadow?

▶ "Just like I did!"

▶ "Who are you!? I-I'm not fighting until I get answers!"

▶ *laughs* "You'll have to find me first~"

The screen shuts off, and the room was void of sound once again. This was bad... A Shadow was running amuk, disguised as Ted-kun? On top of that, there was a strange girl inside the TV world... Was she another victim, just like last year? If that was the case...

The girl frowns deeply, and looks us both over.

▶ "... Don't you two gotta fight now...?"

That's right, I had completely forgot. I guess I could get my answers later. I got into my usual pose, and slip my knives over my knuckles.

▶ "Looks like it... Are you ready?"

▶ "Here goes everythiiiiiing!"

He charges towards me, claws unsheathed, and I brace myself.

* * *

**Scene 6**

It wasn't _much_ of a match... I won after a couple minutes of brawling. Ted-kun was panting, but beaming up at me in the same time.

▶ "You're beary good, Rin-chan! I had no idea~!"

Oh, a bear pun... Lovely.

▶ "Ermmm... Thanks..."

I looked at the girl, realizing I hadn't introduced myself to her yet. I smiled politely at her, and extended my hand to shake.

▶ "Oh! I'm sorry! We never introduced ourselves... My name's Erin Suzuki, what's yours?"

▶ "My name...? I-I..."

She bit her lip, and looked away from me. Did she _forget_ her name...? I mean, I guess it could happen. Non Persona-users thrown in here usually can't remember much before being thrown in... But forgetting a name... Was _it_ possible? Ted-kun cuts her off before she can say anything else.

▶ "She's Miss President~!"

▶ "Miss President..."

Our President? Wow, I guess I hadn't paid much attention to the election... I didn't know any of the candidates, so I didn't vote. Pretty sure me and Yosuke-kun slept through it, actually...

▶ "So, now you gotta protect Miss President for me~!"

▶ "M-Me!? But I..."

▶ "She doesn't have a Persona! This world's too dangerous without one!"

He crinkles his nose in disdain, like had took a whiff of something foul.

▶ "She doesn't...?"

Then she had to of been thrown in here...

He was looking up at me with hopeful eyes... I guess I had to... Now that he had lost. Apparently, they had been together this entire time.

For some reason, I wanted to keep this girl I had never met, _safe_. I guess I felt like I could understand her; I still get nightmares from the time I was thrown in here, in a strange world filled with sinister creatures...

She must've been so scared, and confused... If she was, though, she didn't show it. We exchanged brief glances, and I could see the fire behind her crimson eyes. With a nod, I promised Ted-kun I'd protect her.

▶ "I-I'll do my best!"

Miss President tugs on my hand, and starts pulling me out the door.

▶ "C'mon! Time's a wastin'!"

▶ "I'm coming too!"

He started charging after us, but it was too late to warn him.

▶ "Ted, wait!"

I flinched when I saw him run straight into the invisible wall. Geez, that must have hurt... He fell back, and rolled and flailed his arms. He looked kinda like a turtle~

▶ "Owww! That wasn't beary nice!"

▶ "Only the winner can move on, but... I'll come back for you later, okay?"

I probably wouldn't.

▶ "Alright, Rin-chan! Hurry~!"

* * *

Miss President, and I walked in silence for awhile. You could pratically feel the tension in the air. There was a lot I wanted to ask her, but I wasn't sure just how to go by it. I started by asking her if she knew where she was.

▶ "Ain't this the highschool...?"

I shook my head.

▶ "That's just it, it _isn't! _You're inside the TV!"

I watched her face twist into confusion. She arched a visible eyebrow.

▶ "Inside... The TV? I don't get it."

Did she have no memory at all? She couldn't really believe that this was the school... Could she?

A sudden scream shook me out of my thoughts once again, and Miss President had took off running before I could even blink.

▶ "Didja hear that? I think it came from the Announcement Room!"

▶ "Miss President, wait...!"

She was a lot... Faster than she looked. At first we were at the same pace, but all of a sudden, she got a burst of energy out of nowhere, and just became a blur. I had to slow down to a complete stop. All the matches had started to take a toll on me, and I leaned against a nearby locker for support.

▶ "Dammit, I think I lost her."

Then I heard slow, heavy footsteps approaching me. I cringed, and slowly turned around. I met their gaze: Green jacket, brown eyes, bowl-cut hair...

▶ "Ooh look! Food!"

▶ "W-what? ... Oh, it's only you, Chie-chan! It's nice to see a friendly face around here."

For once, I was relieved to see her. Chie-chan and I didn't speak much outside meetings, even though we're in the same class. Honestly, we didn't have much in common, between her Kung-fu and my acting... What was left?

And then I noticed how she was looking at me, and my insides just... _Froze_. She was licking her lips, and staring at me like a predator would it's prey. She steps closer, and I step back.

▶ "So, how will I eat you~?"

E-Eat me...? Did I hear that right?

▶ "I'm sorry _what_? I, uh, don't know what to say...?"

I really didn't. I couldn't tell if she was just joking, or seriously wanted to chow down on me... Either way, that sounds really... er, _gross_. Chie-chan was giving me a weird look too, like I was the crazy one here. Please, I bet she kept a fork on her, and a bottle of... Ahhhhh, this is too awkward! I need to stop thinking!

I hear Rise-chan's voice over the loudspeakers, announcing that Round 4's starting. Chie-chan gets into a fighting pose.

▶ "Here we go! I'mma have to make sure you'll be tasty~ Persona!"

▶ "U-Uh... I-I don't think I want to fight this one..."

Reluctantly, I summoned my Persona as well, and the fight began...

Chie-chan ran towards me with lightning speed, and kicked the air where I was standing. I managed to dodge the kick, but only barely. Like previous matches, I was still hesitant to fight, but still punched her, or at least_ tried_ to. Chie-chan would either quickly dodge or prepare her own counter-attack to my punches with her kicks.

Few attacks actually managed to hit, but each blow was still painful to the both of us. There was some instances where Chie-chan would jump and bring her leg down, but I managed to block it by crossing my arms as a shield. The result was painful, and my arms felt a slight buzz before going back to normal after I shook them.

Eventually, we were both panting for breath. Dodging was tiring, but so far it was the best thing I could do, because Chie-chan's kicks were quite strong, and my knives were sharp, the spotlight flashing off them distracting her.

Chie-chan did another high kick, but this time I was ready. I dodged and jabbed my elbow into her back. I could hear Chie-chan's gasp as she collapsed. She struggled to get up, but it was obvious that she couldn't do so.

* * *

After the match is over, she's on the ground groaning. Very slowly I approach her, in case she hadn't returned to her old self... N-Not that I had my doubts, but I wasn't too keen on the idea of having one my friends _eat me! _

...Actually, um... Ignore that last part.

▶ "Ugh... Wh-What happened?

▶ "You mean you don't remember? You kept saying you wanted to... Eat me..."

I surpress a shiver. Chie-chan's blinking at me in confusion, even as I try to further explain in what way.

▶ "That sounds... _Awkward_."

▶ "Did I... Say anything weird to you?"

▶ "Let's see..."

She looks thoughtful for a minute, and I swear I see a light blush paint her cheeks as she recalls the conversation.

▶ "I think it was something about how Yosuke was all yours and yours alone~"

▶ "Huh!? S-Seriously...?"

God, did everyone know I had the hots for him? Sheesh! I thought we hid it well...

But it did confirm my suspicions.

It was just like before... It was like we were having two completely different conversations...

What's going on? Could this be one of the General's powers? I mean, he had to of had a Persona if he threw Miss President in here, _right?_

Speaking of her...

▶ "One more thing, did you see a girl pass by here? She had a ponytail, and was wearing our uniform."

▶ "Hmmm? I think she wennnnnnnt... That way!"

She didn't sound to sure of herself as she pointed upstairs, but I would take it. With a nod, and a quick thank you, I ran into that direction.

* * *

**Fight scene written by Tashaj4de~ Thank you, hun!**

**I'm uh... Not entirely sure why I had Erin fight Chie, seeing as how they're not close at all xD I dunno, when I played Yosuke's story, I just laughed out loud when Chie was saying the same thing, so I guess I wanted to do that to...? **

**I actually don't like that part too much, and it didn't really progress things xD I might just have her fight someone else.**


	5. Empress: CH 4, A Gunshot and Ribbons

**Can you tell who my favorite characters are by reading this story...? I'll give you a clue, they're the longer, more thought out ones **

**(...it'snaotoandyosukebtw *shot*)**

**Writing the Naoto vs. Erin scene reminded me of the song, "Bang Bang" by K'naan and Adam Levine... xDD**

**SHE AIMED AT MY CHEST WITH LOVE IN HER EYE!**

**...The first couple words did, anyway.**

* * *

**Scene 7: Gym**

Our school gym. I knew I was getting farther away from Miss President, but it was the closet room that wasn't sealed off... Dammit, I really hate this tournament... It's like we had no free will.

I think I mentioned once that I wasn't exactly an athelete, so this was my first time coming here. But by the looks of things, I could guess that our real gym didn't look quite this... Twisted.

Chairs were stacked on top of each other; the pile was so huge, it had reached the ceiling. It sorta looked like there were trying to seal something off? There was caution tape too, so they must have. In any case, it prevented the light from seeping out of the windows, so it was dark; I had to squint just to see anything.

My next opponent was already there, I could tell because I could hear them breathing softly. They were wearing blue, so they blended into the background, but I recognized who it was immediately, darkness or not.

▶ "Is that you, Naoto-kun?"

She closes the book she was evidentally reading, and turns to face me. Her expression is blank as she looks me over disapprovingly. This wasn't my friend... There was something wrong with her, just like the others.

▶ "Oh, hello, Rin-san."

Her voice was cold, and uncaring. I didn't feel the usual chills when I hear it. I don't look into her eyes when she addresses me either; I'm staring down at the polished, tiled floor. A basketball rolls by my feet, then vanishes into thin air.

▶ "I don't want to have to fight you too..."

▶ "But it seems that only one of us can move on."

She's twirling her revolver around her two fingers. The color is drained from my face, and my throat begins to tighten.

▶ "Th-then you go on ahead! I'll lose on purpose!"

What did I have to gain in winning this tournmanet, anyway?

▶ "Now that doesn't seem fair..."

As Naoto-kun's talking, she's emptying out her gun, and reloading it with new bullets. She was serious about this... There was no way I could talk her out of this...

▶ "So... We have to fight?"

▶ "That seems to be the case. Get ready!"

She fires one bullet at me, and it barely grazes my arm. A warning shot; she's aiming her gun at my chest this time.

▶ "Naoto-kun!"

Nothing else comes out. I want to scream, to yell, say _anything_ to stop her, but all that comes out is a strangled pronunciation of her name. She's staring at me with apathy in her eyes.

The shot doesn't come... But something else did.

▶ "So... Are you going to keep up this silly charade, or will you take off your mask?

My mask... I hated how well she could read me.

▶ "I... I-I'm... There's no charade..."

Naoto-kun laughs, but it sounds too forced, too_ unlike _her.

▶ "How can you be so sure? I believe that, up until now, you still try be perfect, correct?"

▶ "...No one can be _perfect_."

▶ "And it's that fact that bothers you the most. Knowing you could never attain that drove you to despair. You _surround_ yourself with people, but in the end, it'll never fill the void in your heart."

I think I would've rather taken the bullet than this... I... Everything she was saying was true; I couldn't deny it, but I still did. I was crying.

▶ "No... No, stop it!"

▶ "Not to worry, as your friend, I'll make this as painless as possible."

She points her gun at me again, and I shake my head. No, I didn't want this!

▶ "Naoto-kun, I'm not fighting you, I _won't!_ I'll die first!"

She fires the gun, and I squeeze my eyes shut.

* * *

_When I found it that he was actually a __**she**__, it didn't change how I saw her. _

_Because she was Naoto... She was strong, and beautiful, and perfect, and everything I could never be. Girls wanted to be like her, and boys wanted to __**be**__ with her, but she always looked the other way. Said she didn't have time for such distractions._

* * *

The bullet that Naoto-kun shot barely missed its target... _Me_. It had just brushed my arm, and with a small gasp, I clutched it.

Looking down, I saw my fingertips were _red_.

The pain that I felt was _excruciating_... It was even worse that any other hit from previous matches...

* * *

_Still, I wanted to be her friend. Not because I thought she was cool—which she was—or that she was some famous detective. I wanted to be friends with her, because she was the only one around that I thought was__** real**__._

* * *

Out of everyone, Naoto-kun's revolver was one of the weapons to be feared the most in our group. It could be used at long-range, and if she couldn't fire, she would simply hold on to her gun and attack using the handle of it until she's reloaded it.

It was hard to get close to Naoto-kun, because she continuously attacked using her gun, and I was forced to either dodge or deflect her bullets somehow using my knives. I managed to get a few openings in every now and then, and I had to make each one count. Those few seconds where Naoto-kun had to reload her gun was one of the rare chances I had to counter, and even then, Naoto-kun could still hit me with hand-to-hand attacks.

* * *

_I didn't coo over her like everyone else, or touch her constantly. I didn't gush over how 'aloof' or 'mysterious' she was. I thought she deserved better than that. Unlike everyone else, I wanted to get to know the real Detective Prince. So everyday afterschool, we'd walk around the Floodplains where she told me __**everything**__._

_She told me she liked high places, that she perferred technology over dolls, and make-up. I didn't think it was weird. I felt the same. The more I talked with her, the more I fell in love with who she really was. _

_No, that's not right... I wasn't in love with her, but the concept of her...? If that makes any sense..._

* * *

More than a few bullets managed to graze me, and many were close calls. If I didn't keep moving around, the bullets would've pierced my heart a long time ago, and I'd be dead...

A few times I had summoned Freya, but Naoto would summon her Persona as well, and the fight between the two of us was about equal.

* * *

_She wasn't as strong as she made herself out to be... And I realized, we had a lot more in common that I first thought._

_Naoto-kun just wanted to be accepted for who she was, and I gladly did. I didn't... I __**never**__ cared about her gender, or her appearance. I liked her for her._

_She didn't waste smiles, or laughs either... It was something special, something she did rarely. I was lucky to be one of the only ones who was able to bask in that sort of subtle beauty._

* * *

Finally, after awhile of rolling, and flipping out of the way, I managed to get close enough to Naoto-kun to hit her. Hesitant to punch the detective and cause a wound with my knives, I used my elbows mostly to hit her. I _didn't_ want to hurt my friend so fatally that there was nothing even a Diarama could fix.

Even if it was "to the death," I couldn't bring myself to do that...

* * *

_Our relationship was more of an emotional one. I understood her, and she understood me. We didn't need words for that. Sometimes I knew what she was thinking just by looking at her._

_I feel like I can talk to her about everything, and know I'll get an honest answer. She never sugar-coated things. She always told me what was on her mind._

_She was one of my best friends, and I was hers. _

_She meant every little thing to me._

* * *

The battle felt longer than most—because I could never get close enough to her with my weapon—and towards the end, the two of us were panting for breath. It was obvious that the hits I managed to make were taking their toll on Naoto-kun, and her arm was bleeding slightly from where I had accidentally hit her with my knives.

I could tell, one last hit would finish this...

As Naoto shot again, I managed to get close this time, dodging her spray of bullets. When I was finally close enough, I hit her as hard as I could, and she collapsed.

* * *

**Scene 8**

The match eventually ends without a hitch, and I manage to win, although I did sustain some injuries... I slide down against the wall, and she follows suit; her shoulder accidently brushes mine in the process, but I don't mind. She's looking at me now, and there's emotion in her cerulean eyes, something that wasn't there before.

She's back to normal.

▶ "Rin-san, are you ok?"

▶ "Y-Yeah... Are you...? I-I didn't want to hurt you..."

She scowls lightly, and I feel her shoulders sag beside me.

▶ "I... Apologize, I didn't want to either... I'm not sure why the rules are set up like this. Can you heal yourself?"

I nod, and—although she didn't ask—have Freya heal the both of us. I still feel pretty drained, but there's no pain at least...

▶ "...Did I say something funny to you?"

▶ "Let's see..."

She's blushing, and part of me doesn't want to know now...

▶ "I believe it had something to do with my figure..."

▶ "Y-Your figure...?"

I blush too. W-What the hell did I say about her figure...!? I hope it was something _good_ at least... I-I mean, it's not like I check her out or anything! Nope! Uh-uh! ... Okay, _once_, but...

▶ "N-Nevermind, I don't want to know... Do you... Remember what you said to me?"

▶ "No. What did I say?"

I bite my lip, and look down. She senses how uneased I am, and she thankfully drops the question.

▶ "Well, it seems you've won. I think you better find that girl before something happens."

▶ "W-Wait, when did I...?"

▶ "I could hear you asking around for her."

▶ "O-Oh, I see..."

Wait, was she_ following _me? I didn't notice her around in _any_ of my matches... Ahh, it doesn't matter if she did or not.

The important thing was that she was _safe_.

I wasn't ready to leave yet; there was still something I wanted to ask her. I needed her to confirm what's been nagging at me.

▶ "Can I ask you something?"

▶ "What is it?"

▶ "Why... Did it seem like our conversations didn't match up?"

Naoto-kun looked down, and hummed softly, lost in thought. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders in defeat. Great, even she wasn't sure. I sigh.

▶ "It might have something to do with this tournament..."

▶ "Like... This General Ted's brainwashing us or something?"

It was a possiblity at least, and the only thing I could think of. She shrugged again, and gave me a small frown.

▶ "Perhaps. I cannot be sure just yet."

I wanted to talk, bounce more ideas off of her—It felt like whenever I was with her, things just made more sense—but she was right; I had to keep going. I stand up, and take her hand; she lets me pull her to her feet, and she brushes herself off, and re-adjusts her hat.

▶ "Alright... Thank you, Naoto-kun. I'll come back for you, so... Stay safe."

▶ "You should as well... And, Rin-san?"

I turn to leave, but she stops me before I can reach the double doors.

▶ "Yes?"

▶ "Keep smiling... It suits you."

Naoto-kun sincerely smiles at me, and I can't help, but smile back.

▶ "... Yes!"

I missed her.

* * *

**Scene 9: Classroom**

I'm running down the hall again, facing invisible walls each turn I take.

But I'm getting closer to the Anouncement Room... In fact, I thought I heard Miss President nearby. As I enter an empty classroom, I tell myself that I need to keep my guard up. Who knows who my next opponent would be.

And still no sign of Michiyo-chan... I hadn't actively been searching for her, but I thought she'd at _least_ turn up by now... I mean, we entered the TV together. Shouldn't she of been nearby?

My head's starting to ache, and I wonder just how many more matches I'd have to go through before getting my answers.

Suddenly, something wraps itself tightly around my foot. I trip, stumble, and crash to the floor ineloquently. I was thankful no one was around to see that...

Then I hear mocking laughter behind me.

▶ "Ooh... 'Graceless' indeed~"

Alright, maybe not.

I quickly scramble off the ground, and dust myself off.

▶ "Tch! That was a cheap trick!"

I yell before I realize who it was. Michiyo-chan... I switch to a more sympathetic tone as I approach her.

▶ "Listen, we don't have to fight! Let's just talk..."

I watched an evil smile tug at her lips, and with condescending joy, she's cracking her whip against the floor.

▶ "Are you sure about that? *laughs* Isn't it that we have no choice at _all_ in this world?

She... Had me there. Words die in my throat, and another laugh bubbles out of her.

▶ "I... This isn't like you! We're friends... You just need to snap out of it!"

▶ *laughs* "Snap out of what, hmm? Maybe YOU should stop being ice now, right, Erin?"

Ice...

I **hated** ice. I hated more that my Persona was associated with it. Ice is cold... It's never wanted, never needed, it's _imperfect_... It's dirty, and disgusting, and...

It was _me_.

Like with previous matches, she was saying things that my Shadow had said, and just like then, all I could do was deny it. She was right, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Had I really not changed? Was I still so weak... Still _ice_?

▶ "I'm... I'm not ice! And I'm not the one acting here!"

▶ "Oh? And how can you be so sure about that?"

She uses her whip on me, and it takes every muscle in my body to block it. At this point, my throat was dry, and I was blind with anger. I was tired of everyone looking down on me, and pointing out every flaw.

It... _Killed_ me.

Slowly, surely killing me... Like plunging a knife into my heart. I was so sick of everything, especially this tournament.

At this point, I just wanted everything to end.

▶ "You don't know what I've been through!"

Michiyo-chan snarls at me, and I'm too stunned to say anything else.

▶ "_And?_ Let's see... Alot of things have happened, right? Well, you're not the only one! PERSONA!"

Her Persona, a woman with purple-tinted skin, long ebony hair, and a green dress floats next to her. I'm torn, but I didn't have many options. I summon my own, and we're forced to fight.

* * *

▶ "Hey..."

I crawl over to her, and manage a small smile. I feel like I've just walked over broken glass, but I feel a little lighter than I had when I walked in. Like a weight's been lifted from my shoulders. Michiyo-chan sits up, and blinks a few times before turning to me.

▶ "... What just happened?"

I begin telling her what had transpired earlier before our match, but stop myself short.

No, I don't want to worry her.

▶ "I— ...Nothing... I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Even though I didn't tell her, I had a feeling she already knew.

▶ "...I think... we hurt each other."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, and I eye the slash slitting through her sleeve. I had done that... She winces under my gaze, and clutches her arm. I would've offered to patch it up, but I didn't think I had enough SP to expend.

▶ "... Maybe the cut was alot worse than I thought."

▶ "I'm sorry... Especially if I said something to you that seemed... Out of character."

Truly, I was. Hurting her was not my intention; I was just trying to protect myself. She flashes her own smile at me, and I feel a little more relieved.

▶ "I'm sorry if I did too... Geez, I hate this tournament!"

▶ "I wonder how many more matches we have left... And who set up this tournament..."

▶ "I'm not sure, but it looks like we aren't the only Persona-users here."

That had peaked my interest. Could they know something about all this? I give her a perturbed look.

▶ "What do you mean?"

▶ "Sometime ago, I was fighting... *counts off using her fingers* A woman with red hair and an android who I've never met before, both of them had Personas."

I looked down and absorbed everything she had said.

Other Persona-users besides us...

Part of me wasn't all that surprised... I mean, we've faced a lot of wacky stuff, so the idea of other Persona-users seemed _lackluster_ in comparison.

Still...

▶ "Do you think they might have something to do with this tournament?"

▶ "Maybe, maybe not, but either way... You've won this round, you should go."

She smiles softly at me, and I feel myself smile back. The pieces—although irregular—were starting to reveal themselves in front of me... All I had to do now was put this puzzle together.

That meant I had to find this "General," running the show.

And Miss President.

▶ "You're right... Wait for me, okay? I'm going to win this thing for you, and the others!"

▶ "I will wait. It's not over yet... We both have battles ahead of us."

* * *

**I had decided on giving Naoto her own chapter like I did Yosuke, but I thought it was kinda short (it was barely 2,000 words), so I added Michiyo to it too. **

**Erin's inner thoughts about/feelings for Naoto didn't flow quite as nicely as I'd like, and I couldn't quite intergrate it well with the fight scene, but I did the best I could o.e**

**Speaking of that, the lovely fight scene was written by Tashaj4de~ (I should really write my own, huh...? o.e) I think we have 2 more chapters for Erin, give or take, then the next one'll be the Hermit.**


	6. Empress: CH 5, Of Steel and Shadow

**Just a forewarning, the ending of this chapter isn't very detailed. I couldn't really describe things very well, and for the most part, it's just dialogue.**

**Probably going to do a quick summary of the true ending in the next chapter, just because it's pretty lengthy xD After that'll be her epilogue (I just imagined her going back to work, actually *shot*), and then I'll start Michiyo's story.**

**SO MUCH SMILING, ERIN! WE NEED ANOTHER WORD FOR THAT! *shot***

* * *

**Scene 10**

While on my way to the Announcement Room, I had stumbled on the supposed android Michiyo-chan told me about.

When she was describing it, I hadn't expected it to be a _girl_.

She had short, light blonde hair that framed her roundish face, and big blue eyes. There was a red ribbon tied around her neck, and steam was leaking out of obviously metal joints. Without thinking, I ran to her side.

▶ "A-Are you okay!?"

▶ "Yes, I am fine."

A brilliant smile finds it's way on her face, and for a split second, I almost forget she's wasn't human... Wait, would a Dia spell work on her...? Before even considering it, I find myself once again summoning Freya, and treating this stranger's wounds. Much to my surprise, she looks much better, and stands up on only slightly, shaky legs.

▶ "I thank you for your assistance. My name is Aigis... And you are _'The Graceless Actress,' _correct?

I cringe. Oh great, she must've seen the promo... I wasn't sure I was comfortable with having complete strangers addressing me by that.

▶ "U-um, actually... My name's Erin Suzuki..."

▶ "Ah, Suzuki-san then."

She flashes me another smile, and I smile politely in return. She had a pretty smile; it suited her.

▶ "If you are here, does that mean you are a Persona-user as well?"

As well...? Oh right! Michiyo-chan mentioned that she had faced other Persona-users in the tournament... I completely forgot... No wonder people call me "air-headed"... _Geez_.

▶ "I am! Uh, do you know what's going on, by any chance?"

Maybe I could've rephrased that better, but she seemed to understand anyway, and gave me a hopeless look.

▶ "No, I'm afraid I don't know anything about this world...

▶ "I see... Then why are you here?"

▶ "I'm on a mission."

▶ "What kind of mission...? I-If you don't mind me asking, that is!"

She hummed softly, and looked me up and down, like she was trying to gauge my intentions. Obviously I seemed harmless, because she eventually opened up to me.

▶ "I'm looking for my sister unit, 5th Generation _Labrys_. She... Was _stolen_ from the Kirijo Group, and I entered the TV to retrieve her."

Another android...

And a girl with no memories running around.

Wait...

_"Oh! I'm sorry! We never introduced ourselves... My name's Erin Suzuki, what's yours?"_

_"My name...? I-I..."_

_"She doesn't have a Persona! This world's too dangerous without one!"_

_"Reowwww~! What are you waiting for!? Rip each other apart already! You all have to suffer... Just like I did!"_

My eyes widen at the sudden realization.

▶ "Sister-unit? Would she look like _you_...? A robot with human features?"

▶ "It is possible, but I am not certain... My main objective is either to retrieve... Or _destroy_ her."

_Destroy_ her? That seemed to be a little... Much. They're sisters... How could she even think of doing that...?

Then again, I didn't have the greatest relationship with my own...

▶ "I know we just met, but I have a favor to ask you. Will you lend us a hand in retrieving Labrys? My sister... She must be suffering terribly right now... As a human, you may understand her pain better than I could."

▶ "Of course! I... Made a promise that I'd protect her, and I want to keep it."

A smile returns on her face, and she bows her head slightly in gratitude.

▶ "Thank you! You should hurry, I sense her presence nearby here."

▶ "Right!"

* * *

**Scene 11: Announcement Room**

Every part of me was on _fire_. My legs were sore, about to give out, and it felt like I wasn't getting enough air, but I had to keep going...

I had to save her.

Finally, I had reached the Announcement Room, and swung the door open.

▶ "I-Is this the Announcement Room!?"

... What, I wasn't completely sure...

Rise-chan was standing in the corner of the room, and called out to me when she saw me. This one felt different then the one on the monitor... She must've been the real one. In front of her, Labrys-san was looking down at the floor. Where there should've been pale skin was replaced with sleek metal, and in her hand was a large, double-bladed axe.

So... She _was_ the robot Aigis-san was looking for...

▶ "Rin-senpai!"

▶ "Rise-chan! You're okay!"

I looked over at Labrys-san, who didn't return my gaze. I slowly approached her.

▶ "S-She's been quiet for awhile now..."

▶ "Labrys-san... Come with me, I made a promise that I'd keep you safe."

She turned around at the sound of my voice, and I could see almost every emotion she was feeling in those red eyes.

▶ "...But you're just going to me bring me back there, aren't ya?"

I couldn't bring myself lie to her.

▶ "...Yes, but you'll be okay! Aigis-san said—"

▶ "So you ARE going to bring me back there! I won't go!"

She swung her axe, and if I hadn't of backed up, she probably would've sliced me in _half_. The slash left a tremor in the small room, and I had to hold onto one of the monitors to keep myself steady. Most people probably would've resisted then, but I couldn't. I had made a promise after all.

Not just to Ted-kun, but Aigis-san too. I moved closer, and touched her shoulder.

▶ "You have to! Please! ...You're not alone, okay? There are people waiting for you!"

She pushed me away, and I swear I saw tears brimming her eyes.

▶ "No! You can't make me! I won't go back to that horrible place!"

I couldn't imagine the pain she must've been feeling, but I _wanted_ to understand at least. I wanted us to be _friends_, to start over. But she wouldn't listen to me. And I wasn't sure what I should do.

I didn't want to fight her...

▶ "Please, just come with me! I don't want to have to fight you too!"

▶ "NO!"

And just like that, Labrys-san ran out the door. Rise-chan had said something to me, but I had already jumped to my feet, and was after her.

* * *

She was _much_ faster than me. And after running for about 5 minutes, I realized I had lost her trail. I slowed down to a complete stop, and fell to my knees, exhausted.

After a short break period, suddenly, I heard Rise-chan's voice echo in my mind.

▶ "—pai? Can you hear me?"

▶ "Rise-chan! Did you find her yet?"

▶ "She came back to the Announcement Room! And General Teddie's here too!"

... Then why did I run out here in...?

Nevermind. I was back in the Announcement Room in a matter of seconds, where I was greeted by a grinning, and clapping General.

▶ "Congratulations for making it this far, Rin-chan~! You truly are the manliest of all men!"

▶ "That's... Enough! I won, so tell me who you really are!"

He simply smirked at me. Zipping sounds could be heard, and a head of brown curly hair, and yellow eyes popped out from the top.

...No way...

* * *

**Scene 12**

Labrys-san looked at me.

▶ "He just... Turned into you?"

▶ "What...? N-No, I thought I got rid of you...!"

The Shadow laughed at me, and folded it's arms over it's chest.

▶ **"Silly girl, no one can ever get rid of their weaknesses... That's why I hosted this tournament for you."**

▶ "This tournament... Was for me...?"

▶** "After the case was over, you began to feel worthless again, and fell back into your old habits... If you couldn't fight Shadows, what else did you have? It's not like you were good at anything else. You tried to ignore the feeling, to put on a cheerful act, but... How well did that work out for you, 'me'?"**

No... No, this must be some sort of nightmare...

I defeated my Shadow...

Maybe if I pinch myself, I'll wake up...

▶ "You're... That's not..."

▶ **"You pretend to be someone better because you _hate_ the real you, but let's face it, you'll always live a pitiful existence, no matter how many smiles you slap on, no matter how many lies you tell... You'll never amount to anything. Did you think they really liked you...? Think Yosuke-kun did? Please, you're just Saki's replacement. You'll never be good enough for him or anyone... Never been, never will."**

No... No...

Make it stop, please...

I.. I just want to be loved...

... I just want them to like me...

Why...?

▶ "No! You're not...!"

▶ "Don't say it!"

▶ "**You'll never get rid of me! I'll _always_ be with you...! Tell me, how does it feel to know you're the daughter even your _parents_ didn't want!?"**

Tears are streaming down my face. I-I can't do this... It was right.

I'm weak. I'm pathetic. I'm not worth it.

I can't...

I'm ready to give in, when I hear someone's voice inside my head...

▶ "Hey, you can't just give up now! You kicked your Shadow's ass once, right? Just do it again!"

... Kanji-kun?

▶ "You're not worthless, Erin! You're my best friend, and I won't let you die!"

Michiyo-chan.

▶ "Senpai... I'm sorry you feel this way, but you won't be facing this ordeal alone... You have all of us."

Naoto-kun.

▶ "Besides, you shouldn't have kept it in!"

Ted-kun.

▶ "We understand."

Yuki-chan.

▶ "Facing your other self can be hard, but you're not alone."

Leader-kun.

▶ "Hey, you better not give up! You can't stop now!"

Chie-chan.

▶ "Rin... don't give in, ok? Everyone's here for you."

And Yosuke-kun...

I wipe my eyes on my sleeve.

Everyone... That's right, I'm not alone anymore. I had friends who believed in me, and I was about to throw all that away.

I catch Rise-chan's smile. She had contacted them... For me.

And they heard everything I said...

I couldn't let them down.

I _can't _lose here.

I summon my Persona, and stand in front of my Shadow with renewed strength.

▶ "I'll face you myself!"

* * *

**Scene 13**

The Shadow smiles at me, and seems sincerely surprised that I defeated it.

▶ **"Well done."**

I'm panting hard, trying to catch my breath.

▶ "I... Summoned my Persona when I fought you..."

That didn't make sense... I thought a Persona was created from a Shadow... So the two _couldn't _exist at the same time... **(Not counting Teddie, he's special *shot*)**

That meant...

This wasn't my Shadow.

▶ "Senpai, be careful! Something's not right with the Shadow...!"

The lights flicker off for a split second, and when they're back on, there's another Labrys standing in front of us... Except this one had yellow eyes.

▶ **"I am a Shadow... The true self..."**

▶ "Wh-what's goin' on!?"

▶ **"Don't you get it...!? I was you this _entire_ time... Did you enjoy the show? I did everything you wanted... The illusions goaded them into fighting each other."**

Illusions...? So _that's_ what happened!

▶ "No! What makes you think I want this!?"

▶ **"You wanted people to understand the pain of having to fight their friends... No, you wanted to _make_ them understand. A tournament at school was _perfect _for that."**

I could see the look in Labrys-san's eyes... The _denial_. She was at her breaking point.

The Shadow continued.

▶** "But it was useless. In the end, you're still _alone_... It's alright, though. You can leave the rest to me."**

▶ "Whattya gonna do!?"

▶ **"What do you think!? I'm going to kill them all! Just like you used to!**

Labrys-san swung her axe.

▶ "Stop! No! I'm, I'm...!"

▶ "Labrys!"

▶ "Labrys-san! I... I can't begin to imagine what they made you do in the past, but... Please, you can't give up!"

She ignored us. She stood up, and glared at the Shadow with such intensity, even_ I _was a bit alarmed.

▶ "You ain't me! You _can't _be me!"

The Shadow laughs, and spreads it's arms out.

▶ **"That's right! Because I'm _me_ now! Hahaha, I can feel the powerrrrr! Ahhhhhhhh...!"**

A black, red-ish cloud engulfs her, and when it clears, standing next to the Shadow is a horned-beast that looks like it came from hell itself. The Shadow swings it's weapon towards Labrys-san, intent on killing her, but I get in between them, and push it back.

▶ "No! I-I won't let you take her!"

▶ **"So, you wanna die first, then? Very well..."**

Labrys-san's Shadow was the true culprit then... And it had used my image, and Ted-kun's to trick us...

Now I understood...

Taking a deep breath, I slipped my knives on, and got into my fighting pose.

This was it! This would end everything!

* * *

**Scene 14**

Without warning, the Shadow charged at me, her axe raised high over her head. When she reached me, she brought it down with tremendous force. Lucky for me I was faster than her or… I didn't even want to think about it! I couldn't afford to! Labrys-san needs me so I've gotta stay focused!

When the Shadow attacked, she left herself open for a brief moment. I quickly moved in and swiped at her sides, jumping slightly, before stabbing both of my knives into her back. She cried in pain and tried to force me off her. I held on as long as I could, but was knocked back by a huge fist slamming into me. I hit the wall with a thud, barely catching myself before I hit the ground. I looked up to see the bull monster next to the Shadow. No, it was _part_ of the Shadow, she controlled it.

Well if she was bringing back up, so would I! I hastily summoned Freya and together we charged at our enemy. I had to stop as Shadow Labrys performed an uppercut with her axe, grazing my forehead, but nothing more. Freya had managed to stab the bull in the forehead with one of her swords while blocking one of its arms with the remaining blade. The other fist collided with her ribs and I felt the pain from the impact. Still, I forced myself to dash forward and spun one of my knives on my index finger, cutting the imposter across the face in the same way that she had done to me.

Angered now, she pulled her axe out of the ground and swung it at me, this time intending to hit me with the flat side. It was too big for me to dodge, so I soon found myself pressed between it and a nearby wall.

The pressure was unbelievable... I could barely move. It was clear that her goal was to crush me and there was only one thing I could do...

▶ "AAAAAHHHHH!"

She laughed at my pained scream, loving every second of it. She was so busy laughing though, that she didn't notice Freya appear behind her and stab her through the back with both swords. She stared at me with shock and anger in her eyes. I couldn't help, but smile at her.

▶ "Don't look so surprised. I am an actress after all~"

With that, Freya lifted the Shadow into the air and kicked her straight up, clean off the blades. Feeling the axe leave my chest, I quickly got away from the wall and started spinning my blades around my fingers, faster and faster. When I saw my enemy fall back down I raised my arms and my spinning knives began to cut through her back with enough force to keep her in the air long enough for Freya to freeze her. Trapped in ice, she was defenseless and we seized our opportunity, stabbing her with our weapons until her eyes closed and her hand fell from her axe.

* * *

**Scene 15**

Labrys-san returned to my side cautiously, eyeing the Shadow as she advanced.

▶ "What is this...?"

▶ "It's your Shadow... It's like... The part of you you don't want to admit to."

She swallowed, and balled her hand into a fist at her side.

▶ "Another... Me...?"

▶ "Everyone has one..."

I move closer to her, and smile.

▶ "And I know it's hard, but you have to _accept_ it."

Labrys-san slowly nodded, and walked towards the Shadow, arms outstretched.

▶ "I'm sorry I ignored you all this time. _I_ was the one who left you all alone..."

Her Shadow nods quietly, and Labrys-san throws her arms around it.

▶ "No... You are me, after all."

The Shadow is suddenly lifted into the air, and is swallowed up by a blue light. Shining down is her Persona, Ariadne, with long flowing blue hair, and a pure white dress.

Labrys-san turns back to me.

▶ "Is this... My Persona?"

I nod, and look between the both of them.

▶ "Does that mean the case is over...? What a relief... Are you okay, Labrys-san?"

▶ "Y-Yeah..."

I extend my hand towards her, and smile.

▶ "We should leave then... Your sister's waiting."

Hesistantly, she takes my hand, and returns the smile.

▶ "A-Alright..."

She freezes up.

▶ "Labrys-san...? Wh-What's wrong?"

* * *

**One more chapter! *collapses* I need a break... o.e;**

**Fight scene written by Saber~ Thank you! :3 Wasn't it, like, the best fighting scene you guys have ever read? owe**

**Was for me~ 8D *rolls***

**Someone! Anyone! Help with the epilogue?! D8 WHAT SHOULD SHE DOOOOO?**


	7. Empress: Filler, Maid Dresses?

**I don't own Yosuke...**

**Or Naoto...**

**Or Kazuto...**

**But I do own Erin! 8D And I was bored, and looking at a bunch of pictures of the extra costumes in P4: Golden, and dangit, I need maids!**

**... I need friends...**

**This is most likely OOC, but it's really just a fun filler than makes no sense 8D**

**JUST WANTED TO SHOW LOVE FOR THE B-TEAM! *shot***

**This party is probably suicidal, and I wouldn't use them xD**

**Yosuke/Erin - Both weak to electricity; if you're fighting an enemy that uses it, like, half your party's down owe (and they're the half that can heal! D8) Oh yeah, I can do math! (Wtf is wrong with me right now? *shot*)**

**Naoto/Kazuto - DARKNESSSSS~ What else is left, if the enemy nullifies dark?**

**Yup. Thus, they're the B-Team.**

**THEY'RE YOUR LAST CHOICE IF EVERYONE ELSE IS DEAD! 8DD Oh man...**

**Told from Yosuke's point of view, since I made him the leader~**

**... I'm hyper, help ;w; This is the longest Author's note ****_ever_****...**

* * *

"Umm... Senpai? How will this benefit us with our explorations in the TV?" Naoto Shirogane asked, tugging at the frilly black dress she was wearing that just cut above her knees. If it was possible, she was glaring and blushing at you at the same time. How you convinced her to put it on was above you.

You laughed nervously, and rubbed the back of your neck. You'd be lying if you said she _didn't_ look good in it. She was much more slender than some of the other girls in the Investigation Team—She didn't have Yukiko's pale, smooth complexion, or even Chie's toned stomach and legs—but the dress she was wearing did highlight some of her other... _Assets_. Notably her well-defined curves, which she usually concealed under bindings and over-sized, men's clothes. But you knew that if you told _her_ that, she'd probably shoot you to death...

Best leave that part out, then.

"C'mon, Naoto-kun, it's just harmless fun~!" You convinced, and her scowl deepened. She crossed her arms over her chest, and continued to glare daggers at you.

"Then why aren't _you _wearing a dress, then?" Was her witty retort, and you bit your lip.

Ouch. You practically felt the _venom_ behind that one. Time to try another approach with this one.

"I bet Kaz likes you in it."

That had struck her. At the name, she immediately tensed up, and her blush reddened.

"I-I could care_ less _about that hooligan's opinion..." Naoto stuttered, and you smirked in triumph. Sure, it was a low blow, but she hadn't left you much of a choice.

Speaking of him, where was he? You flipped open your phone, and glared at the time. You told him to meet you at the Junes foodcourt almost an hour ago! And Rin was a no show either...

This was the first time you got to call the shots; the first time that you were able to be leader, and already you were screwing up if half the team wasn't even here yet...

"Go ahead and say it, Naoto..." You sighed, sinking further into your seat. She arched a visible, blue eyebrow in confusion, and you quickly held up your hands, "N-Nevermind! Just _talking_ to myself..."

Much to your relief, 5 minutes later, Kazuto had shown up to your table.

"Hello ev—..."

And ran into the bathroom as soon as he saw Naoto.

Did he just get a _nosebleed?_ You probably would've teased him about it, if you _didn't_ just have a flashback about the school campout...

You shivered. Your stomach would never be the same since then...

Naoto frowned at the table, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah, you know how us guys are~" When she just gave an anxious look in reply, you decided _not_ to finish that sentence. "...O-Oh, hey! I think I see Rin!"

The brunette quickly took the empty seat next to Naoto, and flashed you an apologetic smile. "S-Sorry I'm late you guys~! ... Errr, Yosuke-kun? What's with the look?"

"Why aren't you wearing that armor I got you?"

"...I was supposed to _wear _that? But, what if it like, split down the side or something?! You know how clumsy I am..."

...

You quietly got up, and joined Kazuto in the bathroom.

Maid dresses... Not your _best_ idea.

* * *

**Is it sad that this is the best thing I've written in awhile? *shot***


	8. Empress: CH 6, True Ending and Epilogue

**Wow, the shortest chapter at 1,600 words... Laaaaazy~ *shot***

**I should draw Airi for you guys to give you a visual o.e; But um...**

**This is what Erin looks likes~ (no spaces) www. mediafire view/?yxk664xuxkvwg63#**

**Just imagine her sister like that with straighter hair? Maybe... Girlier? owo *stabbed***

**And thanks soooo much Saber for RPing the Epilogue with me; I wouldn't have been able to pull it off without ya! D8**

***hands internet cookie* ;w;**

**I kept forgetting honorifics while re-typing this... Sometimes I wish she wasn't so polite, or maybe just use "-san" for everyone so I wouldn't *shot***

* * *

**Scene 16: True Ending**

Everyone rushed into the room—and by everyone, I meant the _entire_ Investigation Team, and two faces I didn't recognize. I'm guessing when I fought the General, the invisible walls had collapsed.

A man with a red, hooded cape, and silver hair yelled at us to get back, and we crowded around against the wall.

Someone had hacked into Labrys.

The_ true _culprit...

He hosted this entire tournament so he could take all our Personas, for god knows _what_.

I was forced to fight her... I-I didn't want to, but...

After that, she snapped out of it, and a woman with red hair—Mitsuru-san—told us that she'd look into this, and for us to not get involved.

I argued with her, but to no avail. Leader-kun told her that we'd let them handle this.

But the smirk he threw Yosuke-kun and the others over his shoulder told me otherwise...

The Investigation Team was _back_.

▶ "What, I didn't tell her we _wouldn't_ get involved."

* * *

**Scene 17: Epilogue**

Labrys-san had called me early in the morning (how'd she even get my number...?), and I met up with the others to say our goodbyes to her.

She told us that she'd be working with Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san, and Aigis-san in finding the person who hacked into her systems, and hosted this entire tournament.

▶ "You had my back, so now I wanna have yours." She said to me.

She also said that she'd be coming to visit, and to look out for her.

I pulled her into a hug.

I'd wait.

We were friends now, _right_?

And then Labrys-san got back into the car, and drove away, smiling and waving all the while at us. It was too bad she couldn't stay a little longer, but I understood,_ everyone _did.

I returned to work shortly after (I know... Saving the world meant _nothing_ to my boss, apparently...), but during my lunchbreak, I had met up with Yosuke-kun, Naoto-kun, and Michiyo-chan at the train station.

My sister was coming down for a visit... To see our grandmother probably, but since I lived with her, I couldn't avoid Airi-san. Usually, I would've just ignored her calls, but this time...

I _know_ I've changed. And it was time to grow up, and stop blaming her for all my problems.

The only one who's been holding me back was... Well, _me_... Thanks to my friends, I don't feel like acting like I'm someone else.

I like the person I've become.

Still, I felt like my stomach was tying itself into _knots_. It's been quite a few years since I've last seen her; I wasn't sure whether to be nervous, or excited...

▶ "S-Should I be nervous...? I feel kinda dizzy actually..."

Yosuke-kun flashed me a look of concern. He was probably just as nervous as I am, if not _more_, but was still looking out for me.

▶ "Do you wanna sit down? Maybe have something to drink?"

I take a deep breath, and smile.

▶ "I'll be fine~ I-I'm just glad you guys are here with me."

▶ "Of course... And we're not going anywhere!"

Naoto-kun's standing perfectly composed beside him, nodding quietly, and Michiyo-chan's next to me, bouncing on the balls of her feet, and smiling absently. I'm sure she felt a little apprehensive, seeing as how she hasn't seen her own family in months—namely her cousin, Yuki—but she doesn't show it. She looks at me.

▶ "So, what's your sister like, Erin?"

I nibble on my bottom lip. Someone told me once that she was the more feminine twin. She liked to pretty herself up—wear pink dresses, and ribbons, and make-up. As for me, my appearance was always my last concern.

She was also softer than me, more _graceful_.

The ideal girl.

▶ "She's... Umm... Perfect?"

I laugh casually, but it still stings a little when it leaves my mouth. I had spent my entire life trying to outbest her. No matter how much I've changed, I can't forget.

▶ "Complete opposite of me."

Yosuke-kun frowns at me, and I can see every emotion he's feeling in his brown eyes.

▶ "If she's the opposite the of you, wouldn't that make her someone I'd _hate?_ You're perfect Rin-chan. And I don't think there can be anyone like you."

I stop walking, and blush furiously.

▶ "Y-You're just saying that!"

▶ "No, I really mean it. I love you Rin-chan. You and no one else. You're perfect to me, and no one else could ever be that."

Naoto-kun clears her throat, and smiles faintly at me. She had a pretty smile.

▶ "While I don't feel as strongly as Yosuke-senpai on the subject, I agree that if you weren't you, I'm not sure we would have been friends. You saw the real me and accepted me for who I am. I don't think many would have been able to do that."

Michiyo-chan wears a similar expression.

▶ "They're right, you know~ You're beautiful, and you've changed so many people... Including me. If it weren't for you, I would've stayed stuck inside my shell. I feel like I can be myself around you."

I can't help it, I start to tear up. Sure, I've shared deep conversations with them from time to time, but I don't think they've ever told me how they felt for me.

It... Warmed my heart.

▶ "You guys..."

I pull them into a group hug, and I'm surprised to feel them return it.

▶ "Thank you! Really, I'm... Glad I met you."

▶ "Me too!"

▶ "I feel the same way."

While we're hugging, the train pulls up beside us, and a girl with straight brown hair steps off. She's looking around with grey eyes and a lacy collared-shirt. Her teeth our pearly white, and the pink skirt she's wearing is hugging her body perfectly.

Aside from that she...

She looked like me.

▶ "Is that...?"

▶ "Your sister?"

The girl eventually turns around, and waves at me once she's spotted me. Her heels clink against the cement as she walks up to us.

▶ "Sis!"

I shrink under her gaze, and involuntarily back up as she's approaching. Yosuke-kun's hand is pressing into the small of my back, keeping me in place.

▶ "I can't do this..."

▶ "Of course you can! She's your sister, you've dealt with worse."

▶ "A Shadow's _nothing _compared to this...!"

It comes out harsher than I meant for it to, and I stop myself short once it's out.

I've... They've been there for me, and have supported me through everything. They've defended me in battles and out, and they were here now, when they probably had better things to do.

I couldn't let them down.

I was going to be strong... For_ them_...

▶ "But, you guys believe in me, so... I should start believing in myself too, right?"

I had always held on to the hope that we could be a family again.

But I'm not that naive anymore...

I could argue with my parents for hours, completely change who I am, but it wouldn't make a difference.

Things would stay the same.

I still feel inferior to others sometimes, but I know I deserve more that that. More than my parents.

Yosuke-kun's hand has moved, and rests on my shoulder.

▶ "Good. And incase you need more confidence..."

He kisses my cheek quickly, and whispers:

▶ "I love you, Rin-chan."

I swallow hard the growing lump in my throat, and stroll up to my sister, meeting her halfway. She has her arms outstretched, but drops them when I hesitant.

There's so much I want to tell her—about the murder case, my Persona, the friends I've made here—but I can't bring myself to say it.

All I can do is...

Hug her.

Airi-san returns it, and her body trembles as small sobs rack her body.

I begin to cry too.

I can't hate her.

The girl who's loved me all along, but I was too ignorant, too _angry_ to accept that.

I swipe my hand absentmindly through her hair, and words tumble out of my mouth on auto-pilot.

▶ "Welcome home."

_Home_... I never imagined ever using that word...

And when I look over my shoulder, and see my friends' smiles... I know I've finally found the place I belong.

With them, I'm home.

They're all the family I need.

The past is the past, and no matter how much _I _change, nothing will change _that_. I put my arm around Airi-san and introduce her to my friends. Afterwards, we go back to my house, and Michiyo-chan helps me bake a cake.

I wasted so many years trying to outbest Airi-san, trying to change _myself _for my parent's approval.

I'll never get them back.

And I might never be comfortable around her.

But for now, I'll settle with smearing frosting on her cheek, and acting like those years never happened.

I was starting over.

* * *

**With that, the Empress is done, and now it's the Hermit~!**

**Technically, Erin should've had a couple more scenes, but heeeeey, who's counting?**


	9. Hermit: CH 1, Pretender

_IX - The Hermit / Character Profile: Michiyo Nakashima_

_Second-year student at Yasogami High. Withdrawn, and excessively shy, she was apart of the Investigation Team, and played a considerable role in solving the murder case last year. She wields a ribbon twirler that serves as a whip, and is able to cast light-based skills with her Persona, Kushinada-Hime. _

**Scene 1: Chinese Diner Aiya**

Hmm... I wonder, what would've happened if I hadn't come to Inaba? Would I be living a normal life now? Would I still be the shy girl that rarely anyone noticed?

I'm sorry, you must be confused. I'm Michiyo Jade Amaya Nakashima, another resident of Inaba who had moved there about a year ago. I'm not from Japan, I'm actually from the Philippines, and I... Kinda run away from home.

Run away? No, my parents weren't... Abusive or anything. It's just... I got tired tired of them fighting all the time. So I packed my bags, said goodbye to my favorite cousin, and left. My cousin, Yuki... Well, she was sad that I left, but she understood. I wanted her to come with me, but we both knew that she had to stay home and take care of her younger brothers. She was the eldest after all. Being eldest had responsibilities...

Actually, the idea to even go to Japan came from Yuki. All I did was ask her where she wanted to go, if we could go together, and she said Japan. I guess I decided to start there, because before I knew it I was already planning. I already had enough money from part time jobs, and one of my relatives was in Japan.

My Tita, the relative who lived in Japan, helped me. She knew that I would be confused, and she knew the reason why I was "running away". In fact, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even know Inaba existed. She let me have her house, then she moved, along with her family, to another house in a different country. It was nice of her, showing me the ropes the first few days I moved here. I was sad when she left, but after all, some things you have to do alone.

I walk out of Aiya's—work all done for the day—and I can't help the smile that tugs on my lips as I stretch, and look to the sky.

▶ "Alll done~ I wonder what I should do today..."

I trail off, look around, and my face falls at how quiet it's been lately.

How quiet it is without _him_...

Suddenly, I feel something small brush against my legs, and I jump in surprise. My features soften when I look down and realize it's just a grey-colored cat. It meets my gaze, and drawls out a long meow. It seemed hungry.

▶ "Oh, hello!"

I crouch down to pet its fur, and it elicts another meow. Being this close, I can see its visible ribcage. I frown.

▶ "What are you doing all the way here?"

I've worked here at the shopping district for a few months, and I never noticed any strays before. Almost like the cat understands me, it rolls around, purring, and meowing happily. I laugh, and begin to rummage through my bag.

▶ "Let's see... I _think_ I have some food here... Oh! Here ya go!"

Luckily, I stumbled on a package of crackers. It'd have to do, I guess. I open the package, spill the contents out in front of it, making sure to break them apart first so they'd be easier to chew. In thanks, the cat rubs against my open hand, and begins eating. Something shines around in it's neck, and I notice something I didn't before.

The cat had a collar.

▶ "Hmmm? It looks like someone owns you... Are you lost?"

An older woman with grey, almost purple hair, and mourning clothes walks up to me. Her lips are drawn into a tight frown when she sees the cat.

I thought I recgonized her... Or at least, seen her around a few times. She spent a lot time at the Flood Plains.

▶ "Oh dear, you've been a very bad cat, haven't you?"

I pick the cat up, and hold it to my chest as I eye the woman. She seemed harmless enough, but...

▶ "Oh, is the cat yours, Ma'am?"

▶ "It is~ Thank you for finding it for me."

She smiles, and I find myself smiling back at her.

▶ "You're welcome! I'm glad I could help. Though I guess it found me."

There's a myth that says the gods tied an invisible red string around the pinkies of those that are destined to meet each other in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way. The two people connected by this red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.

Sometimes, I'd like to believe that that's true, even for me...

But that's silly.

The woman scoops the cat up, and affectionally scratches behind it's ear.

▶ "Come on, Yu, let's go back home~"

... W-Wait, did I just hear that right? My violet eyes widen at her, but she doesn't seem very affected by it.

▶ "Did you just call the cat Yu?"

Her smile widens, and I can tell how much her face brightened at the name.

▶ "I did~ I met a very nice boy named... Let's see, what was his last name... Yu Narukami during Summer. Then I found this little guy, and thought the name fit."

She chuckles softly.

▶ "Is that silly of me?"

Yu...

I remember the day I first saw Yu Narukami. It was at the Train Station. I came out of the train, looking for my Tita when I saw him. At first, he just stood there, and he must've been looking for someone. Then he smiled and went towards a man and a little girl hiding behind him. I guessed that they were his relatives, and I felt slightly jealous at the time because it looked like they would get along just fine. A close family tie, something that I and my parents would never have.

The thing about Yu that caught my attention the first time I saw him was his silver hair. Since I'm from the Philippines, I'm used to seeing people with black, brown, or brown-black hair and brown eyes, but his hair color was _silver_. And to me, it was an unusual hair color. But I must've shrugged it off that time, because the only thing I kept wondering about was how people would think of _me_, since my eyes were violet. Would they think I was weird, like so many others?

▶ "No... I don't think it's silly of you at all."

But I guess I didn't have to worry so much, because the town itself was even more unusual. It had something called the "Midnight Channel", and there were murders too. I tried watching the Midnight Channel once, but the show was so embarrasing that I didn't try staying up late on a rainy day to see it again.

Just as I was getting relaxed around her, the woman politely excused herself, and left.

It was alright.

Gave me a chance to gather my thoughts. I wave goodbye to her before walking in the direction of my apartment.

Even after my shadow... I guess a part of me doesn't accept it quite yet. I mean, I know I lie, but...

I shook my head. What's done is done, and besides, ever since I became a part of the Investigation Team, life seemed to brighten up. Even though there was always the danger of any of us dying, I like being by Yu's side. I liked hanging out with Erin, going on dates with Yu, having someone to actually talk to during Lunch and...

I guess I liked the fact that I wasn't alone anymore, even without Yuki around to talk to.

▶ "Yu sure goes around alot, huh?"

I smile to myself.

I wonder...

I wonder when he's coming back...

I think Yosuke-senpai mentioned that he'll be visiting soon...

My phone starts to ring in my pocket. Hmm? That's strange... Who'd be calling at this hour? It was pretty late...

After some mental debate, I decide to answer it.

▶ "Hello?"

▶ "Michiyo-chan!"

The person on the other end practically screams into my ear. I blink.

I knew who it was immediately.

Erin Suzuki, the first friend I made coming here. I felt comfortable around her. So much so, I didn't feel the need to use honorifics. She sounded panicked for some reason.

▶ "Eh? Erin? Wh-what's wrong?"

She replied, but... She was talking too fast for me to understand her. I caught a little of it, but since I'm a foreigner, my Japanese isn't all that great. I asked her to slow down, and inhaled before starting again.

▶ "S-Sorry... U-um, I was at Junes today, and well... Apparently the Midnight Channel is back!"

I gasp, and the phone slips out of my hand. I can hear her voice her concern on the other end, and I scramble to pick it back up.

▶ "Th-the Midnight Channel...? H-how could that be possible?!"

▶ "I-I dunno! ...Look, are you busy right now? I thought we could watch it at my place... J-Just to see if the rumors are true or not.

▶ "R-right! I'll see you there!"

I press the 'end' button, then push my phone back into my pocket. A sigh escapes my lips, and I begin to rub my temples. I felt a headache coming on...

Geez... I hope it's not true... But... I have a bad feeling...

* * *

**Scene 2: Erin's Room**

10 minutes later I had made it to Erin's place. After greeting her grandmother, I walked upstairs to her room. It was pretty neat.

Me? I was the same way... Well, I have to be, since I'm living alone. I mean, there's still _some_ messes, but overall, I'd consider myself a pretty clean person.

Cleaner than my cousin, Yuki, anyway.

Erin walks in some time later with a bowl of chips, and pushes it my way. I could tell she didn't see much when it came to company by the way she fidgeted.

▶ "Uh here~ Not sure if you've had dinner yet... So..."

Truthfully, I wasn't. I had something at Aiya's before I left. I took pride in being one of the only people who could finish the _Rainy Day Special_. I'm definitely not like Satonaka-senpai, but I do like their meatbowl. A little too much, actually.

_Maybe_ I should work out a bit more...

▶ "T-thanks..."

She rubs her neck, and I quietly reach for a handful of chips, and start to munch on them.

▶ "Damn it..."

She sits beside me, and glances over at the clock.

▶ "Only 5 minutes to midnight... Do you think something will show...?"

▶ "I-I'm not sure... I got a bad feeling it will..."

And when it does... Something even worse will happen, I'm sure of it.

She waves her arms at me.

▶ "D-Don't say that! We just gotta stay positive!"

She smiles and winks at me, and it sorta reminded me of Yosuke-senpai.

Those two... They're the kind of people that see the glass half full. I wish I was more like that...

▶ "S-Sorry... I guess I still haven't stopped looking at the negative things, huh?"

But I can't shake this feeling that... That it will show...

It looked like Erin wanted to say more, but she gets cut off by the TV turning on.

The Investigation Team... It was showing all of us!

What the... T-this is just... J-Just idiotic! Who in the world—

Then the TV shows me, and Erin...

Graceless Actress?

Pretender of Shadows...?

W-we never said anything like that OR posed like that!

The TV turns off eventually, and there's an awkward silence. I ball my hands at my sides.

...I want to _kill_ whoever made that show...

Erin says something, stands, and ends up tripping over the bowl of chips.

Oops... must've placed it there by accident...

▶ "Uh... I guess it suits us somehow though."

...I wonder how the heck 'Pretender of Shadows' is even related to me...

She sits on the edge of her bed, and I move to sit next to her.

▶ "Oh man... But w-what should we do? Should we call someone...?"

But... Maybe we should leave them out of this...

▶ "I don't want to worry Yu... He just got back after all..."

And I don't want him to be worried like our last battle...

▶ "But we need to do something, right?! I-I mean... Tomorrow... Let's go inside the TV!"

The TV world... I-It's been awhile since we went there, but... I have to help everyone!

Yu! Just hold on, okay? I'm coming for you.

* * *

**A/N: Got lazy at the end, sorry... Was getting tired.**

**And thank you so much for your help, once again, Natasha :3 Seriously, saved my butt with that uber long intro x3 You deserve a million internet cookies owo**


	10. Moon: CH 1, Flame Princess

Story Progression

1) Erin Suzuki - Empress / 3 - Completed

2) Kagome Kirishima - Hierophant / 5 - 80% complete - Convert to Story-format

3) Narashino Oda - Justice / 8 - Not Started

4) Michiyo Nakashima - Hermit / 9 - 90% complete - Convert to Story-format

5) Kei Yuta - Hanged Man / 12 - Not Started

6) Kazuto Masamune - Death / 13 - Not Started

7) Seichi Hakurata - Devil / 16 - Not Started

8) Katsu Yamashita - Moon / 18 - Completed - Convert to Story-format

9) Taiga Baisotei - Sun / 19 - 90% complete - Convert to Story-format

**The ones that are not started, PLEASE contact me through a PM or email so we can roleplay your character's story together. My email can be found on my profile. If you don't do this, I can't begin their story when their time comes.**

**I've reached an impass in Michiyo's story, so I can't go any further for now D8 So, I'm starting the next completed one, Katsu's. I'll pick back up on Michiyo once I settle out the issue. Thank you for your support, and please enjoy!**

* * *

I walk down the familiar path, looking around, and taking in as much detail as possible.

The TV world.

I remember this place... Too well, I'm afraid. For some reason, it felt different this time around, but I merely shrug to myself and chalk it up as my nerves getting the best of me.

Has it really been that long since I've been here? 2 months, if I'm not mistaken... A ghost of a smile tugs at my lips as I look back on everything that had happened those months prior to this.

Last year, I had been apart of a rag-tag group of teenagers. Together, we not only solved a murder case, but were able to save the world... Even if no one knew it, but us.

I had grown especially close to two people on the team.

Yukiko Amagi was one of the first ones.

I love her for her kind nature, and her intelligence. I haven't been able to tell her how I felt yet, but I think she knows... I'm very protective of her, more so than anyone else I care about.

Another person was Seichi, Seichi Hakurata.

He reminds me of my brothers, and why I need to prove myself. The two of us had a fight to resolve our issues, but while I'm able to tolerate him now, all of our conversations since then have an awkward air to them... Like the both of us are just waiting for the moment to insult the other.

Still... I don't remember these posters ever being here... Or a TV monitor suspended off the ceiling. Just as I think that, the monitor flickers to life suddenly, and on-screen is Rise-chan, wearing a pink headset, and condescending smile.

▶ Goooood evening, ladies and gentlemen~! The much-anticipated battle tournament has finally begun! I, Risette, will be your commentator!

I frown at the screen.

I never agreed to any tournament...

What's going on?

The image fades away, and in Rise-chan's place, Teddie is standing there... Wearing the most ridculous get-up I've ever seen...

...The hell is he wearing?

Is that a _cape_...?

▶ We will now begin our beary-own P-1 Grand Prix, featuring the manliest of all men!

Applause and smoke leak into the room, and when it clears, standing before me is Yukiko-chan. I was a relieved to see a friendly face, and despite my better judgement, I start to run towards her.

But the look in her eye makes me slow my steps.

Something felt_ off _about her... I couldn't quite place my finger on it. She fanned herself with her fan, and batted her long eyelashes at me.

▶ Oh, if it isn't my prince~ Come to whisk me away, I hope?

I stare back at her, dumbfounded, longer than the normal person would deem necessary.

Something was _definitely_ wrong.

She giggles at my lack of response.

▶ Don't look so flustered~ This is a tournament made especially for you!

▶ Me? I didn't agree to any goddamn tournament!

In a flash, her demeanor changes, and Yukiko-chan's frowning at me, eyes downcast. I would say it was more in character for her, but the next thing she says changes my original notion.

▶ Why are you always like that, Katsu-kun? Whenever you don't understand something, you just shut yourself off... Do you think you're better than us?

I reply quickly... A little_ too _quickly, too defensively, maybe.

▶ No! I just don't know what's going on! Why is there a tournament here? Why wasn't I told about it? I need answers Yukiko-chan!

She ignores me, and instead, takes up her battle stance.

▶ Don't worry, I'll help you come to your senses! Konohana Sakuya!

She... Summoned her Persona... Were there Shadows nearby...?

I look behind me, and that's when she casts an Agi.

On _me_.

Being weak to fire, I'm sent reeling back into the wall, gasping for air.

▶ AGHHH! Dammit!

I stand up, and begin to glare...

But I can't get angry, not at her anyway... So instead, my words come out more soft than anything.

▶ What the hell are you doing?

▶ You're not acting very princely~ A prince shouldn't use such language, and should accept his defeat gracefully!

I shake my head.

No, I wasn't about to fight her! Tournament, or not!

▶ I don't want to fight you, Yukiko-chan. Don't make me! Because you know that I won't hold back. Not even for you.

Another giggle bubbles up her throat, and she fans herself again.

▶ Then fight me, Katsu-kun~ I'll show you my dance!

Then I had no choice... I take out my axe, and take up my own pose.

▶ I'm sorry Yukiko-chan. I'll try to be quick!

I rush towards her.

I barely had a moment to think before the first column of fire rose from beneath my feet. Yukiko wasn't holding back, easily planning to exploit my weakness again. I rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the burst of flames, though if I had waited any longer I doubt I would have been so fortunate.

I still remembered her basic strategy in combat. She preferred to fight with fire, which was bad news for me. Even a single burst of the stuff could leave me vulnerable and seal my fate. I had to keep moving if I didn't want that to happen. I felt each blast rise from just behind me, narrowly avoiding me but getting closer each time.

Despite her current advantage, there had always been a flaw in Yukiko's fighting style. While she was incredible with magic, she was practically defenseless in close combat. My axe would easily prove enough to beat her if I could get close enough. The only problem with this was that her continuous use of Agi was keeping me at bay.

In order to win, I'd have to use Okuninushi and hope that his ice could counter some of her flames. Summoning him, I quickly gave the order for him to retaliate with a barrage of Bufu spells. It was working well, the conflicting elements cancelling each other out, allowing me to finally start approaching her.

Then, everything went wrong. Just as I was about to reach her, Konohana Sakuya floated behind her and then charged forward, her body engulfed in flames. I didn't have time to dodge and I was far too close for her to miss. The second she connected with me, she started spinning, increasing the amount of fire coursing around my body. My weakness to fire meant I soon fell, dropping my axe in the process.

Yukiko approached me, Konohana Sakuya following, the intent to end this fight clear in her eyes. I couldn't lose here. I refuse to lose!

Even to her.

Summoning as much strength as I can, I make Okuninushi use Bufu once again, this time aimed directly at Yukiko's feet. It worked exactly as I hoped and her feet became frozen to the ground. While she tried to release herself and her Persona tried to melt the ice without burning her master, I grabbed my axe and rose to my feet. I struck her in the side with the flat side of the weapon, desperate to end this quickly before I hesitate.

Just as expected, the impact hurt her considerably. I would have to apologize to her later, but right now I didn't have the time.

I HAD to end this, now!

Reaching out, I grabbed her collar and forced her to the ground. Then, when she was dazed and defenseless, I threw the strongest ice spell I could at her. The cold force was too much for her and she made no effort to get back up.

* * *

**Sorry guys, completely forgot about this (I had it done for awhile now, too). I had been too engrossed by other projects, so I hope you forgive me. It's also a little weaker this time around, but I'll try to get back into the swing of things once inspiration strikes me.**

**As always, the fight scene was written by Mark. Thank you~**

**And I know I didn't introduce Katsu properly like I did Rin and Chiyo; I'll back-track, and do that for his next chapter.**


	11. Devil: CH 1, Tearing Down The Walls

**A/N: H-How ya guys doing? You doing good...? Y-Yeah, me too...**

***sighs* Okay, look I know this and Redux haven't been updated in awhile, and I'm sorry. All I can say is that I've lost interest, and honestly, I completely forgot about them while I was completing other requests and story trades. But I'll try, ****_really_**** try to update these in the future. I don't want to give them up. **

**I didn't write this chapter; DA did in the latest review. Please, consider it as a teaser until I can get myself together, and get around to picking up both Michiyo and Katsu's stories again. Whenever that will be...**

**Thank you for never giving up on me, **

**Miss Hanamura**

* * *

_XVI - The Devil / Character Profile: Seichi Hakurata_

_A second-year student at Yasogami High, and a boxing champ. With a sharp tongue, and an even shorter fuse, he's earned himself quite the reputation, but unbeknownst to some, he helped solve the string of murder cases last year. If his fists aren't enough, he can summon his Persona, Thanatos, to deal some considerable damage to his opponents. _

**Scene 1: Gymnasium**

Side-step, bob, weave, left hook, dodge, uppercut, repeat.

Side-step, bob, weave, left hook, dodge, uppercut, repeat.

Side-step, bob, weave, left hook, dodge, uppercut, Midnight Channel—...wait, _what?_

I looked over my shoulder to see some of my clubmates talking amongst themselves.

▶ "Dude, I'm serious! It was a fighting program! And there was a whole bunch of people on it!" One of them said.

That's Sukimora, a real dumbass. Guy couldn't hit a sand bag even if he tried.

▶ "Dude, you must've been imagining it." The other guy replied.

At least Hakori knew something about sanity... Back before the whole thing last year, he gave me a run for my money, but now? I _own_ his ass.

▶ "But it really was on!" Sukimora insisted. "And the captain was in it!"

What? I slipped off my gloves and hopped over the ropes, glaring at him.

▶ "Hey, what's this about?"

When the three of them saw me looking at them harshly, they began to sweat. Figures, it always starts out like this. Maybe I got it from my bro, Kanji?

▶ "O-Oh, hey man! W-What's up?"

▶ "What's up my _ass_. What the hell were you saying about me?" I demanded, cracking my knuckles. "Either one of you say something, or I'm gonna make you run ten whole laps around the school!"

Yeah, I would do that to them. I guess Daisuke rubbed off on me too, hehe. Sukimora sweated like a waterfall as he held his hands up in defense.

▶ "W-Well, the Midnight Channel came on last night, and it was about some fighting program, with you and some other guys on it!" He said quickly.

Wait, fighting program? What the hell was this about?

▶ "Tch, dude's imagining things!" Akihabara snorted. "As if you would be on that shit, right man?" Me and Akihabara have been friends since we were kids, so he knows what's up. I smiled at him.

▶ "Glad to see someone knows the meaning of the word sanity. I hear anything about this again, I'll make you two run sixty, that's right, SIXTY laps around the WHOLE TOWN!"

That was enough to scare the crap outta them.

Oh, right... I forgot to introduce myself, huh? I'm Seichi Hakurata, second year at Yasogami High, and the captain of the boxing club. Yeah, I was the guy who's foster parents were killed in a brutal accident last year, but it wasn't like I needed the sympathy; it annoyed the _hell_ out of me. But, luckily, I got a girlfriend and some friends out of the deal.

Chie Satonaka, the girl of my dreams. Sure, she was a meat addict, and a tomboy, but hey, I liked 'er. Sometimes I flirted with her, other times I kept my distance. If anyone could whip these idiots in the club into shape it was her.

Then there's Teddie; he's annoying as all hell, but you just can't bring yourself to hate him... Unless he tries to steal your girl right from under you!

Yosuke Hanamura, a man who's pure disappointment from the moment he opens his mouth. He's cool and all, but in my opinion, he's an idiot. I fail to see what Erin saw in him.

Kanji Tatsumi, he and I kicked ass like you wouldn't believe, plus he gave me some real pointers.

Naoto Shirogane, a worse tomboy than Chie, but word to the wise, try to make a move on her, and her boyfriend will fill you full of holes.

Rise Kujikawa and her boyfriend Narashino're real weirdos, and Rise just can't stop flirting with him either!

Next was Yukiko Amagi, she was a bit of an air-head, oblivious to the world around her, but she was pretty cool.

Last, but not least, the one guy who earned my respect: Yu Narukami. He was the leader of the Investigation Team, a group dedicated to solving the unsolvable murders that happened in Inaba. When Yu found out that Adachi was the killer, I think he felt like shit. I mean, he trusted Adachi, and that bastard played with his emotions. I swear, if the others weren't with me when we kicked the shit out of him and Ameno-Sagiri, I would have killed him! No one messes with him like that!

Well, anyway, when I was walking back, I saw the one person I was just thinking about: Yu. Wait, wasn't he supposed to come tomorrow? No, wait a minute... I think I remember Teddie saying that he was coming today... Oh well, I didn't want to worry the guy yet, so let's see what we have. I'll give him a call when I know something.

* * *

**Scene 2: Seichi's Room**

When I came home, I messed around with my sand bag before switching on the tube. I kept scrolling through channels before I finally found something to stick with and turned it off when it was 11:58.

...

...

... Ugh, dammit, move you stupid needle!

▶ "Rivals, they are..."

W-What the? I looked at the screen. It was midnight now—considering that eerie glow—but I thought I heard someone's voice...

▶ "Friends, yet powerful foes! A desperate fighting program amongst High School Students! A new legend... is about to start!"

Suddenly, the screen shifted, showing a couple of people I could hardly ever forget.

▶ "Nobody touches his precious Nanako! The Sister-Complex Kingpin of Steel: Yu Narukami!" S-Sister Complex? Well, he was worried about Nanako, so maybe there was some truth to that. But dammit, I wish i had a cool nickname like that...

▶ "Wage slave in the boonies by day, hero by night! Captain Ressentiment, Yosuke Hanamura!" Ahahahaha! Captain Ressentiment! That's perfect! Ahahahahaha! O-Oh god, I think I'm busting a stomach here...

▶ "A spunky dragon with deadly legs! The Carnivore who's Discarded Womanhood: Chie Satonaka!" ... Shit, I hope they have a will written, cause they are so fucking dead if Chie catches them.

▶ "Please escort me to the ring my prince! The Unconquerable Snow Black: Yukiko Amagi!" Okay, that made _no_ sense.

▶ "Blooming roses and bulging muscles! The Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor, Kanji Tatsumi!" Mark it, two people who'll want to kill them.

▶ "The body of a child, the brain of a genius! The 2000-IQ Killjoy Detective: Naoto Shirogane!" ...Yeeeeah, they are soooo screwed! The other guys' insults were pretty cool, well some of them... Erin's must have been pretty embarrassing, but...

▶ "Last, but not least! A raging beast of the square circle! The Crazed Olympian of the Boxing Ring: Seichi Hakurata!"

OH HELL NAH! I slammed my fist into the wall.

By the time the Midnight Channel ended, I was fuming. I mean, what the hell, man?! Crazed Olympian of the Boxing Ring?! I wasn't THAT into boxing, so what the hell was that all about?! Dammit, I KNEW having that stupid nickname Zeus would come back to bite me in the butt...

Just then, my phone went off. When I flicked the cell open, I sighed.

▶ "Hello—"

▶ "WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THAT?! I HAVEN'T DISCARDED MY WOMANHOOD! I HAVEN'T YA HEAR ME!" S-Shit Chie, calm down! You're not the only one who's pissed.

Hey, wait a minute here...

Teddie was at the beginning of this whole show, and he was acting like the host...

...

That does it, I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER THAT BEAR!


	12. Death: CH 1, Realization

**A/N: Y-You guys really don't have to write your beginnings for me, you know...! I mean, it does help ****_tremendously_****, but *shot***

**Well, actually, maybe you could? It's the introductions that usually trip me up anyway; with everyone's out of the way, I could just go straight to—**

**ALRIGHT! I got some renewed faith! 8D**

**Like last time, Death was the one wrote this for me; all I did was edit~ It's a bit on the short side, but it's fine!**

**This has turned into some kind of collaboration...**

* * *

_XIII - Death / Character Profile: Kazuto Masamune_

_Second year at Yasogami High, and one of the ones responsible for solving last year's murder case. He's as cold as the blade that he keeps on his person, but has shown warmth to a select few. After dazzling his foes with a barrage of bullets, he summons Alice to deliver the final blow._

**Scene 1: Mansion Training Grounds**  
**Point of View: Third Person**

A sword can be heard in the distance, clashing against a practice dummy.

▶ "HAH! HAH! HAH!"

The voice belongs to a male teenager, who appears to be no older than 16 or 17.

He seems to be training with swords, but unlike other swordsman, he prefers to train in the Samurai way, as opposed to the conventional Kendo.

▶ "I think that should be enough for today..." He says as he wipes the sweat from off his brow.

His name is Kazuto Masamune. He came from a high-class family, the Masamune clan. His clan is famous for their sword art, and because of this, the heir to their clan must also become a master at swordmanship. It's not unheard of that Kazuto has already become one at such a young age. His father was strict, and forced him to learn as quickly as possible.

But enough of this history lesson... The clan has absolutely no connection to this story.

▶ "I should change my clothes; it's time for dinner, anyway."

* * *

**Scene 2: Dinning Room**

Right now, Kazuto is eating with his younger sister, Charla. Their parents are no where to be found.

▶ "Hey Onii-chan?!"

▶ "What's the matter, Charla? And please, don't yell when we're eating."

She swallows before looking back up at him.

▶ "Nii, do you know that the Midnight Channel is back?"

▶ "Oh, just the Midnight—...W-Wait, what?! It's Back?! A-Are you sure?"

▶ "It's true! It's some sorta fighting program now. I saw it with my own eyes!"

▶ "Is that so... I still find it hard to believe, though. I'll go check it out later... For right now, just finish your food."

▶ "'Kay~"

* * *

**Scene 3: Kazuto's Room**  
**Point of View: First Person**

Currently, I'm still waiting for the Midnight Channel to come on. While waiting, I'm reminiscing the time when we were the Investigation Team.

Yu, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, my love, Naoto, Teddie, Seichi, Narashino, Erin, Michiyo, Katsu, Taiga, Kagome, and myself. We were like a family... A very large, slightly dysfunctional one, perhaps...

Suddenly, the TV in my room begins to glow.

I blink, it's still glowing.  
I blink again, the same.

Then the image onscreen shifts into a stage. I can hear cheering in the background, and people I recognize appear.

Former members of the Investigation Team.

▶ "Nobody touches his precious Nanako! The Sister-Complex Kingpin of Steel: Yu Narukami!" What the, Senpai...?! I didn't know you had sister-complex... W-What am I saying, it's insulting our leader!

▶ "Wage slave in the boonies by day, hero by night! Captain Ressentiment, Yosuke Hanamura!" Now Yosuke-senpai! What in the world is going on?! I bet _someone's _laughing...

▶ "A spunky dragon with deadly legs! The Carnivore who's Discarded Womanhood: Chie Satonaka!" And now that someone is probably cursing.

▶ "Please escort me to the ring, my prince! The Unconquerable Snow Black: Yukiko Amagi!" ...No Comment on this one...

▶ "Blooming roses and bulging muscles! The Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor, Kanji Tatsumi!" They _certainly_ want punishment...

▶ "The body of a child, the brain of a genius! The 2000-IQ Killjoy Detective: Naoto Shirogane!" TCH! I swear I am going to make HOLES into whoever did this!

▶ "A raging beast of the square circle! The Crazed Olympian of the Boxing Ring: Seichi Hakurata!" He also participated, huh... From laughing to cursing... Maybe he's in rage mode now.

▶ "Trapped within her own illusion! The Graceless Actress: Erin Suzuki!" Even Rin-senpai?!

▶ "A wannabe warrior! The Oda's Last Stand: Narashino Oda!" Their _death _will come...

▶ "Cold eyes and a bitter sneer! The Condescending King of Moonlight: Katsu Yamashita!" Mysterious as always.

▶ "A saint with a mallet! The Passive-Aggressive Do-Gooder: Taiga Baisotei!" No they don't! Kanji... I can't believe I'm saying this, but... SCREW THEM UP!

▶ "She only comes out at night! The Pretender of the Shadows: Michiyo Nakashima!" They made her sad now... Whoever did this...

▶ "An artist who can't be second-best! The Envious Queen of Design: Kagome Kirishima!" Envious from who's point of view...?

▶ "Last, but certainly not least; a loner from the day he was born! The Vexing Prince: Kazuto Masamune!"

That's it...

I retrieve my handgun and katana from underneath my bed.

▶ "If that's what they want then _bring it_!"

* * *

**"A saint with a mallet," I came up with that one 8D ...It's very hard to insult your character, Arnica *shot* SHE'S JUST SO NIIIIIICE! D8**


	13. Hanged Man: CH 1, Briefing

**A/N: Wow, I think you all spammed me at once with these introductions *shot* But they're all really wonderful, and help me out! Thank you~! **

**I think I got everyone's actually... So, I'll spend the next week or two uploading them, then we're throwing it back with the Hermit.**

**This chapter was written by KO~ Once again, all I did was edit, and write the profile in the beginning.**

* * *

_XII - The Hanged Man / Character Profile: Kei Yuita_

_A member of SEES, which ended the incident some years ago in Tatsumi Port Island. His personality tends to switch back, and forth; one minute he can be shrewd and calcuating, and the next, carefree and optimistic. His choice of weapon is the spear, and his Persona Lucifer represents his split-personality, fluidly combining offensive, and defensive tactics._

**Scene 1: Airport Runway**

When I had first discovered the power of Persona, it was when I was still young—my last year of high school. The phenomenon that had occured, the Dark Hour, as it was called, suddenly began, and I had awoken to it then. Mitsuru was the first to find me, and was impressed I had defeated a Shadow all by myself. She said I had the chance to work as a member of the group, and I happily agreed.

My Persona's name is Lucifer, one of the angels of the lord. Perhaps I did have faith in God, or maybe I just wished he'd stop screwing around on his throne and help us for once. I've had a split personality disorder since I was born, and it's caused me some problems...

I now find myself getting off a plane. Our destination? Yakushima.

Over several hours ago, an important cargo containing Ergo research had been hijacked, three people had been confirmed. However, what the hijackers had not realized was that also on board was both the founder, and the leader of the Shadow Operatives, Mitsuru Kirijo, CEO of the Kirijo group.

My name is Kei Yuita. I've been assigned with the Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Aigis to retrieve the cargo, as well as ensure Kirijo-san's safety.

As we approached the SDF, the man in charge stepped forward.

▶ "Don't tell me all of you guys are the ones in command now."

I hardened my glare at him beneath my sunglasses.

▶ "That is correct."

The SDF leader let out a 'tch' as Aigis began to explain the situation more carefully, and decided to deal with it herself. Though she looks human, you should never let her appearance deceive you. Anti-Shadow Weapons were built for combat; she was built for a situation like this. However, even then I feel jealous. I hated relying on people all the time, or... _Him._

As I was lost in thought, the SDF commander walked up to me.

▶ "Hey, who in the hell is she?"

For once, I let my other self take control, and chuckle.

▶ "Take a wild guess, old man."

▶ "I figured that would be you." I blinked, looking him dead in the face. "Kei Yuita, a college student who disappeared one night, and didn't come home until half a year later. You definitely screwed up there."

▶ "Tch, as if you know anything, asshat."

The commander scowled as he returned his attention back to the plane, only to have his eyes widen. Aigis was already coming out with Kirijo-san, as well as the other hostages.

▶ "You've gotta be kidding me."

I couldn't hold in my laughter.

After the SDF departed, and after checking to see if the cargo had been stolen, Kirijo-san, and Aigis walked toward me.

▶ "I'm glad to see you're alright."

▶ "It was no problem." I told her, my original personality resurfacing. "What about the cargo?"

▶ "It was stolen."

▶ "Exactly what was inside it?"

▶ "An Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon like Aigis. Fifth Generation, Labrys."

Labrys, huh? And she's a weapon like Aigis, as well...

▶ "Do we have a lead on where she is?" I asked curiously. Kirijo-san shook her head in reply.

▶ "No, but thankfully Shirogane-san put a tracker on the vehicle. Come on, let's go for the briefing."

I nodded, and followed. I could feel Lucifer stirring inside me. Perhaps he too was becoming antsy. I could feel my other side becoming excited now.

Though I wondered why...

If only I knew this mission was more than I had bargained for.


	14. Justice: CH 1, Domination

**A/N: I totally forgot what year Narashino was, and didn't bother to check *shot* I shall surmise third...**

**Some spoilers for later chapters of P4: Redux, only because I haven't made it to the ending yet, aha *shot twice* I guess this sorta ruins the surprise...**

* * *

_VIII - Justice / Character Profile: Narashino Oda_

_Third year at Yasogami High, and a teenager who isn't afraid to get serious when the situation calls for it. Narashino's the bodyguard to Risette, as well as a member of the Investigation Team, the ones responsible for solving the murder case last year in Inaba. In battle, he wields a Chinese claw high over his head, with his Persona, the Dark Lord Sauron, beside him._

**Scene 1: Kujikawa Residence**  
**Point of View: Third Person**

It seemed like just another day to him. Get up, shower, get dressed, go to school, scare some punk off with a look of pure rage, get back "home," do homework, eat dinner with Rise and her grandmother, call his uncle, argue in his head with his Persona, sleep, repeat.

Not a very interesting life style, but he enjoyed it none the less; after last year, it was a blessing. First, Rise was kidnapped, which lead to joining the Investigation Team, headed by Yu Nurakami. Afterwards, many others went into the TV World, and after helping save them, it appeared as if Adachi was the murderer, but he had a strange feeling they were missing something, so he picked up his Zhua and went in.

He didn't know how or why, but he managed to find the real reason for the TV world, a being called Izanami. He tried to fight her one-on-one, but he lost, and instead of killing him, she chose to possess him.

He shivered at the memory.

It was like he was outside his own body, he could see and hear and feel everything, but whenever he tried to get the team to get away, and stop Izanami, he couldn't.

As it went, it came down to a showdown between him, and Yu. That's when he was killed, stabbed though the heart to be exact, like the stuff of legends. He felt the cold blade slide into him as he was dragged back.

All was black in death.

He felt so cold, so alone. Much like that fateful night in Kyoto 13 years ago, the night he lost his parents. But one spark of happiness still remained, his time with Rise, who had always been able to put a smile on his face. Surely she would fufil his last wish of him being buried next to his mother and father. That's when he saw it, a white light, and he awoke in front of the TV in Junes, Rise and Yu standing over him, the rest of the team in back.

The Investigation Team, what a rag-tag group of people. Each having a unique personality, but all seeming to get along when needed.

Yu Narukami, the leader. He didn't hate Yu for what he did in the TV World, what he hated was how helpless he felt when it happened. If it hadn't been for him, he'd be dead, long before Yu's sword got a chance to end it.

Yosuke Hanamura, the second-in-command, as it were. He and Yosuke had their differences, but he felt that he was a good man... Once you get used to him.

Chie Satonaka, she was probably the last person he'd have socialized with under normal circumstances, but she was just as logical as the others on most topics, assuming it didn't partane to martial arts or steak.

Yukiko Amagi, one of the first people to back his going into the TV with the team at first. As far as he was concered (or aware of), they were on good terms.

Kanji Tatsumi, to him, he was like a little brother. Sure, they were rivals in the who-could-use-the-heaviest-weapon competition, but they often worked together to crush shadows.

Rise Kujikawa, in a sense she was his employer. As her bodyguard, it was a nightmare when she went missing, and he was willing to go to any length to find her. Thankfully, they did, and he always knew that she would be willing to be there for him, despite her wanting him to go on stage with her when she went back to showbiz.

Teddie, sure the bear had a way of pissing everyone off, but he was sure no one can hate Teddie for too long.

Naoto Shirogane, the most logical of all the rag-tag members, she seemed to get along with him, and to him, that's all that mattered. After all, she had a gun on her at almost all times. _Not _a person he would want to piss off...

Seichi Hakurata, he was, in his mind, either really brave or really stupid. Possibly both.

Erin Suzuki, she seemed to be a nice girl, but she was an actress, one of the most skilled liars ever... Second only to politicians.

Katsu Yamashita, for some reason, the two never got along. Maybe it was just their personalities.

Taiga Baisotei, after her father disappeared, he gave her room to breath while everyone else asked questions. He knew what she was going through, and felt it only respectful not to pry. Besides, Rise would just gossip about it at dinner, anyway.

Michiyo Nakashima, he had never really gotten to know Michiyo, but he knew she wasn't afraid to fight, which was a good thing considering what happened.

Kagome Kirishima, she was hard to understand sometimes, both verbally and mentally, but they got along well, as far as he knew, anyway.

Kazuto Masamune, another well known last name, he could see why he and Naoto got along. Despite his and Yosuke's opposition to his joining, he felt that Kazuto was not a man to be trifled with.

To say all these people got a stoke of luck was an understatement, and a big one at that. They had so many stokes of luck, it wasn't even fair. It was...

▶ "Narashino-kun!" He heard someone yell as they entered the room. It was Rise, who seemed to have forgotten they went to school together, lived under the same roof, and were, at most, 7 feet away from each other on a normal day at "home," when she wasn't hanging out with friends.

▶ "Hey, Rise-chan." he, Narashino Oda, said.

**Point of View: First Person**

Rise waved as she sat across the table from me.

▶ "School's a real drag lately~ It's been so boring ever since the Midnight Channal disappeared." She complained, staring at her lap. Maybe in deep thought?

▶ "I wouldn't go that far with it, Rise-chan. But I've been meaning to ask you something on that topic. What happened after I died?" It was an awkward question, sure, let's face it, you don't often ask people that, but I felt it was important. I didn't want my death to have been pointless.

She looked up.

▶ "Hmm? Did you say something, Narashino-kun?"

▶ "What happened after I died?" I asked again, maybe a little more forcefully then needed, because she looked back down, and said:

▶ "W-Well, I..."

She hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip. I felt anger swell up inside me.

▶ "I... Don't know. Can we not talk about this?"

I was furious now, and I could feel Sauron, my Persona of which I have grown to hate, begin to laugh.

▶ "No. I need to know that I didn't get killed in vain, Rise-chan. You have the information, and you're witholding it from me." I felt Sauron begin to take control of my mind. My hands clenched under the table.

▶ "Whatever, I'll get it from one of the others, somehow." Then I muttered, "At least I can trust _them_..."

That must of got her, because Rise was suddenly in front of me, grasping my arm.

▶ "Narashino-kun! Look, just... Ugh, fine, I'll tell you! Not here, though. How 'bout we have lunch at Junes tomorrow? My treat~" She suggested, almost pleading with her eyes. That's when I felt Sauron take full control.

▶ "You had your chance, wench." He, or as she saw it, I said as he pulled my arm free, and walked off.

At least I missed the hurt in her eyes...

* * *

I regained control outside of the Central Shopping District. How I hated Sauron right now. After what happened with Izanami possessing me, I think his influence has increased. It's gone from whispers of sweet power, gold, and rebuilding my clan's power, to full blown mind control.

▶ "Why!?" I almost yelled, kicking a trash can over before I heard someone.

▶ "Errr, Oda-san?" A small voice asked, clearly scared. I turned around, but not completely. She wore a school uniform, so obviously it was someone from our school. I apologized for my outburst, and picked the trashcan back up. She seemed to relax some.

▶ "It's alright. Accidents happen." Finally, I had figured out who it was. Yumi Ozawa, one of Yu-san's friends... I think friends, anyway. "So, did you hear?" She asked. I really began to hate actors, they're only best at masking things by politicians.

▶ "Hear what?" I offered her a seat, and we sat across from each other at an empty table. She continued.

▶ "T-That the Midnight Channal is back, and there's this fighting program on there!"

I must have stiffened my back or something, because she jumped a good foot away.

▶ "What!?" I practically yelled. I was hoping to be done with Shadows for as long as I lived after what happened. Without saying goodbye, I quickly ran back to the Kujikawa residence to confirm this; it was only 7 o'clock now, so I had some time.

* * *

By the time I got back, dinner was cold, but I quickly ate it, mostly as to not to piss off Rise's grandmother. She didn't exactly like me...

Don't get me wrong, Rise's grandmother is a nice lady, but she always seems to have an eye on me. Maybe because she thinks something is going on between Rise-chan and myself? Well, contrary to popular opinion, there wasn't. I'm simplly a guard to one of Japan's most beloved idols. I didn't want to concern anyone; last time I went though the TV I died, which isn't a pleasant thing, truth be told.

I stayed up with the TV in my room on, waiting for Izanami to rear her ugly face up again. I was prepared this time, and there was no way in the nine circles of Hell that I'd just stand around idly.

▶ "Think, Narashino... If the wench was right, fame, fortune, and power are all within your grasp..." Sauron whispered to me. I growled as I tried to suppress him. I don't just hate how he posseses me, but when he whispers such appealing things. My family was once the most powerful in Japan, and history teachers seem to demonize my greatest ansestor, Nobunaga Oda.

I looked at the clock, 11:49. Damn, I was tired of waiting... That's when my phone rang.

▶ "Excuse me, is this Okuba Oda?" A female voice asked. She seemed like she needed my uncle's help.

▶ "No, but I can help you. To who am I speaking with?" I replied, only to hear a click. Frowning, I wondered why someone would call, ask for Uncle Okuba, and then hang up.

Some people...

11:55. I felt a strange sensation in me—power, strength, anger, hate, joy, fear—all coming at me at once. I doubled over.

Was Izanami trying to possess me again? No, but the TV began to flicker. I looked up, expecting to see the white-faced goddess rear her ugly head, but instead, a more familar face.

Teddie, in arguably the most insane get-up ever. I've seen some freaky things in my life, but never something like that. He then began to heep abuse on everyone on the team, until...

▶ "The wannabe warrior! The Oda's Last Stand: Narashino Oda!" It then showed me in Sauron's armour, Zhua in hand, smiling sadistically

"Not even a great goddess or death itself can stop me!" The fake me laughed, then was consumed in fire, disappearing, and Teddie continued verbally assaulting the rest of the team.

Okay, some of them, like Naoto, were fairly acurate, but I am not my family's last stand. As it turned out, a nephew of mine by the same name was also alive. How we had the same name is beyond me, but whatever.

I picked up my weapon, and made a silent vow.

Teddie's blood would paint my Zhua's claw by the end of this. His head would be a mount in my office back at the company.

Vengence was mine!

* * *

**Narashino's relationship to his Persona reminds me a lot of Takaya from P3. Or any of the Strega members, really. Anyone else get that?**


	15. Hierophant: CH 1, New World

_V - Hierophant / Character Profile: Kagome Kirishima_

_Second year at Yasogami, and a French designer who guards her image very carefully. While narcissistic and easily provoked, she has a kind heart, and was one of the ones responsible for solving last year's case. With her Persona Arachne, she has a wide variety of moves to hit at any range, though she doesn't excel at any one thing._

* * *

**Scene 1: Kagome's Room**

*snap*

Great, my pencil broke again. How am I supposed to meet my deadline like this?

Oh, let me introduce myself. The name's Kagome Kirishima. I'm a designer who went to live with my half-sister in Inaba when I fell into a creative slump, but there I met the Investigation Team and joined them. I was going to stay until winter, but ended up staying until the end of the school year.

The school year in France works differently there, though, and for me, the next year starts in September. With my test scores high enough, I don't need to head back until September. Meaning that I get all kinds of time off to design. And that's how I make money. The only downside is I don't get to see my friends here as often as I like.

▶ "Kagome, C'est l'heure du dîner!"

Ah, that's my mother. Always so considerate, since when I really get going, it's hard to stop.

▶ "Een a minute, Mama!"

* * *

**Scene 2: Dining Room**

Ugh, more questions about Teddie. Mom and Dad will never lay off. It'd have been fine except he went exploring through the TV World one day, and with Rise-chan's help, they locked onto my Persona, and Teddie made an exit on my end. The only problem is that he'll visit without any prior notice.

▶ "Zo, ess Teddie coming to see you?"

▶ "No, Mama. I 'aven't 'eard from Teddie in a while." Which is strange. Normally, I get a visit weekly or so.

I love my father. He really knows how to deflect the conversation away from me. "Your mother and I are going to be away for a few days. We can trust you, no?"

▶ "Oui Papa! Ah'll be fine!"

They were leaving tonight? Must've slipped my mind. They always leave on business for a day or two, which just gives me more time to work uninterrupted. Come to think of it, this may be why they asked me about Teddie. After all, the first time he showed up was when they were gone one day.

I quickly excuse myself.

▶ "Merci et bon nuit!"

I really needed to work. My break in Inaba had helped quite a bit. Some of the dungeons and Shadows gave me interesting ideas. Regardless, I needed to work if I wanted to keep my name in the fashion world.

* * *

**Scene 3: Kagome's Room**

Just a bit more... Touch up the neckline, and done! A perfect summer blouse! And if I match it with that overcoat, then—

Ah! Thunderclap broke my train of thought! Well, the forecast called for rain, so I guess a strong storm is normal...

Wait...

Is my TV... _Glowing_? No, it can't be, but...

Is it possible that the Midnight Channel can be shown here because I'm connected to the other side? But we took care of the Midnight Channel! Oh, this is so not fair! It was supposed to be easy now!

▶ "Rivals! They are..."

Who was that speaking? I don't recognize the voice at all.

▶ "Friends, yet powerful foes! A desperate fighting program amongst high school students! A new legend is about to start!"

The screen's changing? What else could it be showing?

▶ "Nobody touches his precious Nanako! The Sister-Complex Kingpin of Steel: Yu Narukami!" Well, he was a little... No! Yu-senpai's great! Why would I even believe this?

▶ "Wage slave in the boonies by day, hero by night! Captain Ressentiment: Yosuke Hanamura!" That's just rude! And who's coming up with all these anyway?

▶ "A spunky dragon with deadly legs! The Carnivore Who's discarded Womanhood: Chie Satonaka." Alright, I feel _very_ sorry for the one behind this now.

▶ "Please escort me to the ring, my prince! The Unconquerable Show Black: Yukiko Amagi!" I'm totally lost now. Is she supposed to be like Snow White?

▶ "Blooming Roses and bulging muscles! The Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor: Kanji Tatsumi!" I'd be willing to bet my next paycheck that the insult flew right over his head at first.

▶ "The body of a child, the brain of a genius! The 2000-IQ Killjoy Detective: Naoto Shirogane!" Okay, I really hate to say it, but they got Naoto-kun down to a T. I'm sorry, Naoto-kun!

▶ "A raging beast of the square circle! The Crazed Olympian of the Boxing Ring: Seichi Hakurata!" Why am I still watching this? I don't need to sit here and listen to my friends getting insulted!

▶ "Trapped in her own illusion! The Graceless Actress: Erin Suzuki!" Oh no, they did _not_ just insult Rin-sensei! This is serious!

▶ "A wannabe warrior! The Oda's Last Stand: Narashino Oda!" He was one of the ones who helped fight my Shadow. He's vicious normally, but now I'm worried for whoever goes up against him.

▶ "Cold eyes and a bitter sneer! The Condescending King of Moonlight: Katsu Yamashita!" I'm rather indifferent about this one. I didn't know him that well.

▶ "A saint with a mallet! The Passive-Aggressive Do-Gooder: Taiga Baisotei!" Taiga-senpai as well? This is just downright mean-spirited! She's one of the nicest people I know!

▶ "She only comes out at night! The Pretender of the Shadows: Michiyo Nakashima!" Well, like Naoto-kun, pretty close to the mark. She's rather secretive.

▶ "An artist who can't be second-best! The Envious Queen of Design: Kagome Kirishima!"

I tune out the rest of the broadcast as I sit and stew in my anger. Once it ends, I begin to scour my room for my tools. I restring my crossbow and get three quivers of bolts. These should be plenty. I clip them onto my hip as I check my phone.

Almost one o'clock. Meaning that in Inaba, it's almost nine. If I know the others, they're already heading to their TV in Junes. Wait a minute, Teddie and Rise weren't part of that promotion!

▶ "Ah'm getting answers from zat bear! If he's behind zis, Ah'm gonna turn 'im into a rug!"


	16. Sun: CH 1, Blithe

_XIX - The Sun / Character Profile: Taiga Baisotei_

_A third-year student at Yasogami High School, and a member of the Investigation Team, Taiga has dreams and aspirations that far outlay the confines of small town Inaba. She's a gentle soul with only the best intentions for those around her, but tends to forget herself in fretting over others. Contrary to her dainty stature, she wields a powerful mallet in battle, and her Persona Amunet is quick to come to aid with Light attacks._

**Scene 1: Tatsumi Textiles**

It's a little cloudy today, and I fear it might rain. I usually don't mind a little drizzle here and there, but I forgot to bring my umbrella and… Well, I suppose there's still a part of me that regards rainy days as an omen. It's silly, especially since it's been well over two months, but… Old habits die hard, and that whole fiasco isn't something one can easily forget.

I'm sure you can remember, even if Inaba is quite small—the murders of a news reporter, a school girl, and a teacher. There were many a kidnappings in between, though they went unreported or disregarded by those not directly involved. I was one. I… I'm still ashamed to recall what occurred on the Midnight Channel while I was in the TV, however… It's a part of myself. I'm still coming to terms with the aspects of myself that I'm not proud of.

My father is a pilot for the Air Force, but he went missing several months ago during a mission. A storm swallowed up his plane and neither it nor his body has been found. They say it's more likely than not that he's dead—but I still have hope. It's true, that I held disdain for him and my brothers for being away so often, that I may _still_ hold disdain for them, but my friends have helped me come to terms with it. I'm not alone in my endeavors, and I've come to recognize that by holding back I am becoming the burden I wished to avoid.

My greatest friends are those who rescued me from my own fears and reservations. The investigation team is like my second family, and without them I would not be where I am today.

Of all my new and wonderful friends, I have known Chie-san the longest and the best. We grew up together, had classes with each other, shared stories and other friendships. Her cheerfulness and optimism have kept me strong, though I know that she worries about me often. She does still yell at me when I call her Chie-san ("I've known you since we were three! You're making me feel like an old woman!"), but I hope she knows how much I truly value her friendship.

Rise-chan is the only person I feel completely comfortable around. She's happy and outgoing, with honesty that makes me want to open up to her. She can get me to admit things I would never think about—which is both embarrassing and a little refreshing. She's the only one I've confided in about my desire to leave Inaba, and she's been nothing but supportive. She tells me it's okay to be a little selfish sometimes, which is difficult for me to wrap my head around, but… I know that Rise-chan means the best.

Our parents are close friends, so Kanji-san and I have spent much time together since we were children. We are… Well, I'm not completely certain to be honest. Kanji-san has a very special place in my heart, but I can't quite put to words how or where or why. His growth over the past year has been incredible to watch, and he says it's the same for myself, but I find that very hard to believe. He was the first person I saw after I woke up from being rescued, and we've spent considerable time together since then. He confides in me and I try my best to confide in him, but it's gotten a little more difficult lately.

I'm still working at Tatsumi Textiles. They don't need as much help as they did in the past, especially since Kanji-san has become so active, but I enjoy it. Lately I've been working on applications to different universities, in the larger cities in Japan. I've also contemplated some out of the country schools, but… I'm admittedly a little hesitant to work on those. Rise-chan has helped me realize my true desire to leave Inaba, but part of me has grown deeply attached to this little town I've always known. Or perhaps just to those within it.

I still have to look over my application to Tokyo University before I send it in tonight. I'm currently finishing off my afternoon shift at Tatsumi Textiles, cleaning and removing dirt from the displays around the store. It isn't too busy today, so Tatsumi-san might let me off early.

▶ "… The Midnight Channel last night…"

My heart leaps. Surely I must be hearing things…?

▶ "What!? I thought that had been shut down a couple months ago, though."

"▶ Oh no, my husband was watching some TV and happened to stumble across it. It's some bizarre show now…"

I swallow thickly as I glance at the two women out of the corner of my eye. Hmmm, I doubt it's _actually_ the Midnight Channel. I mean, we got rid of it, right? No, I'm sure we're just fine. No big deal. I take in a deep breath, try to settle the thoughts and fears swimming through my mind, and continue sorting through the scarves. My fingers are still shaking.

▶ "Woah—! Watch where you're going!" The first woman yelps and scowls when Chie-san comes barreling through the door, panting and heaving. She must have just finished one of her afternoon workouts.

I smile at her in greeting as the women exit the store, grumbling to each other. "Hello, Chie-san. What are you doing here?"

Chie holds a hand to her chest as she leans against one of the displays.

▶ "H-hey Taiga-chan! Umm, is Kanji-kun here?"

▶ "Kanji-san? No, I don't think so… He might still be at home with his mother. What's wrong?"

▶ "Oh! Um, it's nothing!" She laughs and waves her hand dismissively. "Just checking~"

The nervousness stirring within me peaks.

▶ "Chie-san, what's wrong?"

She fiddles with the sleeves of her jacket, rolling and unrolling them. It's a nervous habit she picked up ages ago, and it does nothing to reassure me about whatever is happening.

▶ "Well, it's just that… Yosuke told me his mom couldn't find him, s-so I thought I'd check here…"

I can feel my brow crinkling.

▶ "Oh. W-We should try to find him then, shouldn't we? He… He could be hurt! Well, no, perhaps he's alright… Kanji-san can still be a bit of a truant, even with his mother… No, there's nothing to be worried about." I don't realize I'm talking to myself until Chie-san accidentally knocks over one of the stands.

▶ "Chie-san… I, ah… I heard something a little bizarre just now. Well…" My cheeks turn pink in embarrassment. "I heard something about the Midnight Channel. But it couldn't be, right?"

Her eyes widen, confirming my fears.

▶ "The Midnight Channel? Well, actually I _think_ I heard something about that too… But it's just a rumor, right? I-I mean, we got rid of it…" She sighs to herself and rubs her neck. "Sheesh… A-Anyway, I gotta go. If you find Kanji-kun, tell 'im I say hi!" Her smile is forced, but she bears it as strongly as she can before she waves goodbye to me.

▶ "Bye, Chie-san! Take care!" Once she's gone, I bite down on my lower lip.

I'm sure he's alright… I mean, he couldn't possibly… And it… No, I'm sure it's just a coincidence.

A customer walks in, and I do my best to look as composed and put together as I can. "Welcome to Tatsumi Textiles!"

* * *

**Scene 2: Taiga's Room**

I try to remain calm and logical through the day, but the possibilities continue to tug at my mind. My heart rate speeds up and doesn't slow down, and I'm so distracted that I don't notice when Tatsumi-san returns. The mere chance that the Midnight Channel could be back terrifies me, and consumes all I think about. At night, I pace back and forth in front of my TV, hoping for the best. Or, at least, anything but the worst.

▶ "Perhaps I should call Rise-chan and see."

I need someone to be a voice of reason, since my own thoughts are so jumbled right now. I pull out my cell phone and dial in her number. I wait as patiently as I can while the phone rings, but in the end all I get is a voice mail.

▶ "That's bizarre… She always answers." With a resigned sigh, I put my phone to the side, sit in front of the TV, cross my legs, and watch the screen. "Perhaps it isn't completely inconceivable…" My fingers find a bracelet I've been working on, weave and knit out of impatience—when the screen suddenly flickers.

▶ "Oh… Oh no."

It's some strange promotional for a fighting show, but as I lean in closer… I see that the contenders are members of the Investigation Team…! And… myself!?

▶ "T-The Passive-Aggressive Do-Gooder!? What in the world does that even mean?" Of course, it isn't nearly as insulting as the others', but…

▶ "If they're in there, then… Kanji-san and Chie-san… But I thought I just saw her…? And where's Rise-chan?" I scratch my head. "Well, perhaps if I just peek in, and see if anyone is actually there or not… Yes, that should be fine. Yes, alright, then. Tomorrow I shall go into the TV."

It all sounds reasonable and logical when I think it through, but nothing can quell the anxiety and fear creeping upon me. I can only hope for the best.


	17. Hermit: CH 2, Steel Pin

**A/N: I apologize if Michiyo seems out of character, Tasha-so-kinky! *shot* I-I guess it's been awhile... *rolls around sadly***

**The fight scene was written by Mark, like... Months ago, when I was _supposed_ to update *shot again***

* * *

**Scene 3: Roof**

Geez, I forgot how _creepy_ the TV world usually looks... All dark, and foggy...

I give myself a quick mental prep talk before jumping inside, and not-too-gracefully landing on my feet. The landing was always hard to stick... I look around, calling out for Erin, but I don't recieve a response.

We entered from the same place... S-Shouldn't she of...

▶ "Erin? ...W-Where'd you go?!"

Silence.

And then I see _him_, and he's rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck and giving me a smirk that was _definitely_ not like him.

▶ "Heh, I had a feeling it'd be you."

▶ "Y-Yu?!"

W-Why was_ he_ here?!

▶ "That's right."

He takes out his katana, and points it at me.

▶ "Now, draw your weapon!"

Where had _that_ come from?! W-Were there Shadows nearby, was that it?! A million questions raced through my mind, but only one surfaced.

▶ "W-Wait! Yu, what's going on?!"

A monitor I didn't notice before turns on, and Rise appears on screen wearing a pink headset.

▶ "Ooooh, only the first round, and it's already heating up! Can the pretender make it out alive~?"

Okay, I was confused before, but _now_...!

▶ "R-Rise?! Wh-What the heck?!"

At least it _looked_ like her, but...

Something was off.

Teddie takes her place on the TV, announcing some sort of tournament, but I don't catch the name of it. Yu slashes his sword, and I bend back to avoid it.

▶ "W-Wha...? S-Something's not right here!" I try.

Yu suddenly sets his weapon down, and I relax some. Maybe something had snapped in him? Maybe he remembered who I was, a-and...

▶ "Doesn't it get tiring... Lying to everyone?"

Lying?! I...

I swallow.

My throat felt really dry all of a sudden.

▶ "W-What? I-I don't lie alot, you know!"

I-I didn't want to say _that_!

Forget it, th-that's not important!

Something was wrong with Yu. I don't know what, but... It's like he's not even the same person!

▶ "Please, I see right through you~"

He narrows his eyes at me. My stomach is tying itself into knots.

▶ "You live in a fantasy world, refusing to get close to anyone... You might have everyone else fooled, but not me!"

He takes another lunge towards me, and I gasp, and jump to the side, barely missing the attack.

It didn't look like I had much of a choice...

Damn it...

I _have_ to fight!

▶ "I'm so sorry, Yu!"

I quickly unwind my whip from around my fingers, and use it to grab his sword. It clatters at my side. Thinking that I had the upperhand now, I freeze up when I see that familiar tarot card float in front of him.

▶ "Tch! Izanagi!"

Wait! He summoned his Persona?!

I flinch, and feel myself back up into the wall behind me. Trapped.

▶ "Yu, I-I don't want to fight you!"

▶ "It's time for you to quit pretending, and face the real world!"

W-What?! He's not himself at all!

A Zio spell is sent my way. It does some damage, but not alot. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. It doesn't work.

I...

When I blink, he's still there. I see the boy I fell in love with back in Inaba... Still see him smiling at me in reassurance, see him showing me how to fold paper cranes at the floodplains...

N-Not _this_...

I'd take anything over this!

▶ "Damn it... Kushinada!"

I summon my Persona.

The battle begins.

* * *

_I was always so nervous when I was around him... But I loved him._

_He didn't mind that I was shy. _

_He accepted me for me, faults and all._

* * *

He made the first move, dashing forwards and swinging downwards at me. I was lucky I was fast enough to side step it, or he'd have ended this right there...

I knew that as long as he had his sword, I didn't stand a chance. I'd have to get it away from him. Before he could make another move, I wrapped my ribbon around his arm and tried to force his arm back, twisting it to try to make him let go.

He was surprised, but not for long. With a quick pull, he forced his arm free and almost pulled my ribbon from me at the same time. Despite the fact that I had worked my way behind him, he was facing me in a second and I had to jump back to dodge the swing of his sword. It grazed my stomach, but it wasn't enough to slow me down and I recovered almost immediately.

T-This wasn't good...

* * *

_It was easy to slip out of my 'mask,' and my guard went down whenever I was with him..._

_Everyone was friends with him, and he had so few enemies._

_I wish that... I dunno... That I could be more like him..._

_He faced Shadows in the TV world, and still managed to balance school with part-time jobs, helping out others and having fun._

* * *

His sword was much more dangerous than my ribbon and he wasn't holding back! If I wanted to win this, I'd have to use my Persona, Kushinada-Hime. I didn't want to use it against him, but... It was that or risk him killing me. Taking a deep breath, I summoned the familiar being and had it create a circle of light beneath his feet. It was risky, Hama spells are easily dodged, but if it works I can knock him out in one blow.

Naturally, he noticed what I was doing and quickly stepped out of the circle, just as it flashed brightly before fading away. He needed less than a second to launch his next attack, this time trying to stab me through the chest. If Kushinada-Hime hadn't moved in front of the attack…

I-I didn't want to think about it...

* * *

_At Christmas, he was a bit impatient and wouldn't eat his cake, so I gave him his present already._

_A crochet bracelet._

_He really liked it! Even though it was simple..._

_He asked me to help him put it on, so I leaned towards him to show him how, and He... He... _

_He leaned in to kiss me._

_Even if I don't try too hard, I can still remember it as if it were just a minute ago... I guess that's how unforgetable it was to me._

_It was something I never thought I'd be able to experience._

_I guess I never quite believed that my life would be different when I moved to Japan... _

_But it is._

* * *

Even so, the feeling of a katana ramming through my shoulder was sent through me, almost making me collapse from the pain.

...It was a good thing I was used to worse pain in the TV world.

I had to counterattack now, while he was still preparing for his next attack. Inspiration struck and I knew what to do. Acting as fast as I could, I wrapped my ribbon around his left leg and pulled. If he had seen it coming, he might have been able to stop it, but I caught him off guard and so he was totally surprised when his back collided with the ground.

* * *

_When Yu was about to leave, everyone left us alone, just for a moment, so that we could say goodbye to each other._

_I couldn't help, but cry._

_But then he told me to be strong, and not cry. He'd be back. He wiped my tears away, and smiled._

_It... It felt so... _

_**Warm**. _

_I did stop crying, and when he went in the train, I ran along with everyone else. We followed the train and we were all happy._

_I guess he must've changed everyone of us, somehow..._

* * *

Now was my chance to finish this fight. I ordered Kushinada-Hime to use Hama again and this time, he didn't have enough time to dodge. The light flashed and when it faded, a barely conscious Yu lay there, defeated.

* * *

_A few months later, Yu came back to Inaba._

_I was so glad to see him again. Every single one of us had missed him, and we all changed, little by little, waiting for him._

_I was nervous, but Erin reassured me that I shouldn't be. But my stomach kept having butterflies at the thought of seeing Yu again._

_He... Hasn't changed much at all, and everyone enjoyed spending time with him too, after so long._

_I wanted to talk to him alone, but I just smiled. I didn't want to be selfish._

_I loved him so much..._

_Heh... But he still singled me out after greeting everyone. They left us alone._

_It was **nerve-racking**..._

_But..._

_I guess I deal with it, huh?_

_After all... I really do love him. He wasn't just my boyfriend... He was my best friend, too._

* * *

▶ "Y-You've gotten better... Michiyo."

He smiles, and when he stands up, he winces. I hear a soft crack after.

Oh god, Yu!

Is he alright?!

▶ "Yu, wh-what's going on?! I don't understand it!"

▶ "I'm not entirely sure..."

He speaks thoughtfully, eyes casted to the floor.

▶ "All I know is that someone entered the TV, and set up this battle tournament for us."

W-Wait, if here's here, then...

▶ "Is the whole Investigation Team here, too?"

A shrug.

▶ "Who knows... I came in here with Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko, but I haven't seen them yet."

I nod, and twirl some hair around my finger. I see him giving me another faint smile.

▶ "I came here with Erin... But I lost her somehow..."

▶ "Oho~!"

Teddie reappears on the monitor suspended above us, cutting me off. When our eyes meet, he smirks.

▶ "Great job beating up Sensei, Chiyo-chan! My fur's still standing on end~!"

▶ "T-Teddie?! W-What's with the outfit?! A-And what the heck's going on?!"

I did _kinda_ like the cape, though... Maybe I should get one...

▶ "Uh-uh-uh, no questions! Real men fight with their fists! *smirks* Your next opponent's waiting for you, better not keep them waiting~"

▶ "I'm a girl! A-And my next opponents?!"

I-I have to fight again?!

Teddie ignores me, and the TV shuts off. Yu walks closer to me.

▶ "..."

Damn it... Why do things get so messed up...?

▶ "Hey, look at me."

He tilts my face up, and I feel heat spread across my cheeks.

God, I'm so shy around him...

I hate it sometimes.

▶ "I know you can do it."

He smiles that same smile he always uses, the one that usually clears away all my doubt.

I swallow again.

▶ "B-But why do I have to fight everyone?"

I even had to fight you...

He sighs.

▶ "It's the rules of this 'tournament'... Another rule is that I can't go on with you."

I feel tears begin to fall, and I chew on my bottom lip.

No...

Be strong...

▶ "I-I guess I'll... See you later?"

Fingers lightly brush away my tears, and I lean into the touch.

A smile.

I return it, albeit weakly.

▶ "Go get 'em!"

▶ "R-Right!"

I wave goodbye to Yu before taking off, and down the next hallway.

* * *

**Look at dat romance! *shot* Next up is Michiyo vs Erin!**


	18. Hermit: CH 3, Acting Up

**A/N: You guys complain that I don't update, and then when I do, you don't even review... ._. Like, really? I just don't...**

* * *

**Scene 4: Classroom**

I push open the door. There was no one there yet; that was good, but...

I had a bad feeling... Out of nervousness, I fiddled with my whip, curling it in between my fingers, and it was then that I realized I wasn't alone.

▶ "Oh, if it isn't my fellow actress~!" The redhead in front of me laughed tauntingly, and bowed.

I gasped.

* * *

Erin Suzuki. One of my first friends.

She was so easy to talk to, and for some strange reason... I could tell she was somewhat like me.

She had her own 'mask'... But that was probably the only thing between us that was the same.

I wouldn't know...

Our first meeting was an accident. I just went to buy some tea, maybe some sweets too while I was at it, but as soon as I stepped into Junes, I slipped on the wet floor.

It turns out that Erin was cleaning the floor, and she forgot that it was still wet... Or something like that.

Erin was so kind... She let me rest, and when I realized that I should buy my tea before Junes closes, Erin told me it was too late. But she bought what I was going to get.

When we introduced ourselves, I wondered why Erin asked me to call her 'Rin.' I knew what Rin translated to. Rin was translated to cold. But Erin... I don't think she was cold. I think that... That she was left alone. That she felt... _Neglected_.

Her smiles... They were mostly faked. She never showed her true smile until Yosuke showed up. It was obvious that she liked him. And I was happy for her, but her emotions seemed to conflict with her mind. So, sometime after I gained my Persona, I talked with Erin. I guess I encouraged her to confess.

She told Yosuke how she felt later on, and the next day she was all smiles. They truly loved each other, and I was glad that they were together.

I felt happy, that I managed to help her...

...After all, what are friends for?

* * *

I stared at her wide-eyed. My mouth closed, and opened for awhile, but no words came out. Finally, I cried,

▶ "E-Erin?! W-What happened to you?!

She raised an eyebrow, and flashed me a sweet smile.

▶ "What _ever _do you mean, Chiyo-chan?"

I frown.

It was _obvious_ that she wasn't herself! Just like Yu!

▶ "Oh man... D-Don't tell me you're my next opponent!"

Her laugh catches my ear, but it was different from her usual ones. It sounded almost..._ Mocking_...

She was making fun of me...

▶ "Wow, smart_ and_ beautiful... Is there _nothing_ you can't do?" She slipped on her knives, and got into a fighting stance. I instinctively take one step back.

W-Wait, that makes it sound like she was jealous of me!

...Was she? Why didn't she ever tell me?!

▶ "O-Of course! A-And I'm not that smart!"

▶ "Smart enough to dupe everyone with your 'nice girl' act..." She fired back, "Give it a rest already, wouldja?"

I never acted like I'm nice! That's just the way I am! I shake my head, standing my ground.

▶ "I'm not acting nice! That's the way I really am!"

Geez, this isn't going to be easy...

Rise appears on the screen of a nearby monitor (I completely forgot about her...), a similar expression on her face.

▶ "Reow~ The claws are out! Time for the second round to begin!"

▶ "Dammit, I hate this!"

▶ "Aww~" Erin frowns, and steps closer, "Afraid I'll outperform you?" She lunges forward, knives out, but she's too slow, and I'm able to get out of the way before she can cut me. I dust myself off, and uncoil my whip.

▶ "I don't care whether you do or not, Erin!"

Well, here I go...!

* * *

▶ "Nnnh..." Erin looks up at me, and I manage a small smile. She stares at me for awhile, until she remembers our battle, and begins to panic.

▶ "M-Michiyo-chan... I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking straight!"

▶ "I-It's ok... Geez, I hate this tournament!" She suddenly inches closer, and stares hard at me. Our noses are almost touching. I blush slightly. "W-What?"

▶ "Hey... You're back to normal~"

I wrinkle my nose.

What the...

I-I wasn't the one acting crazy!

▶ "_I'm_ back to normal?" I knit my eyebrows in confusion, "But you were the one who was acting strangely..." She looks just as confused as I am.

▶ "I-I was just defending myself! You were the one who kept telling me that I was weak, a-and... and..."

My eyes widen.

I-I'd never say anything like that! Erin was one of my best friends, after all!

▶ "W-What?! I would never—"

I trail off, and then it hits me.

I can't believe it! Something must be making us hear something else...

But what...?

My head's starting to hurt from thinking so much, and I groan, and cover my face with my hands.

Geez... This tournament's getting more and more confusing!

General Teddie appears on the same monitor Rise was on a few minutes ago. He seems disappointed for some reason.

▶ "Over already...? Huh, I thought you'd do a better job than that, Rin-chan~!" She scowls, and then her features soften.

▶ "I forgot... Only the winner can move on..."

That means... I let out a sigh.

I'll have to leave her behind... I didn't want to, but... Yu was the one who told me that that was the rules. I tie my lips, and stand up. On my way, I help Erin up too.

▶ "I-I guess I'll see you later, Erin?"

▶ "Yeah... Be safe, okay?" She smiles, and unlike before, this one was real. I smile back, and nod.

▶ "I will! You better be safe too when I get back!"

Without looking back, I blindly run down another hallway.

* * *

**Scene 5: Hallway**

Hmm... It's been quiet... No sign of General Teddie, or my next opponent... Maybe the tournament was over? After all, Yu said the rest of the Investigation Team was here too, so...

I squeak as an Agi spell is hurled in my direction. I jump back, nearly missing it.

D-Dammit if that hit me...

My Persona's _weak_ to Agi...! W-Where did it—... I look around, and suddenly, someone comes crashing in through the window in front of me; shards of glass are everywhere.

W-What the heck?! The guy stands proudly, hands on his hips, staring up at the sky.

▶ "It's the Legacy himself~! Oh? And who might this be?"

▶ "Eh? Narashino?"

He was here too...? I blink.

▶ "You're damn right!" He cracks his knuckles, then gives me a smirk. I shiver.

▶ "Are you ready for the pain I'm about to bring?!"

Huh?!

▶ "H-Hey wait! We don't have to fight!" I frantically waves my arms, but he holds his hand up, and silences me. I bite my lip.

I could already see where this was going...

▶ "Uh-uh! That's now how we roll in the shire! Persona!"

Ack! Dammit... Guess I gotta do this!

I get my whip ready.

▶ "Sorry, Narashino!"

* * *

I hold my hand to my chest, and try to calm my breathing. I can hear my heartbeat. Ba-dump... Ba-dump...

Damn it... It's getting tiring to fight... Wiping the sweat from my brow, I turn to face him. Narashion is cradling his head in his hands, looking completely defeated.

I feel a little bad, but...

▶ "Dammit, how I'd lose..." He eventually lifts his head up, and our eyes meet. He flashes me a look of concern, "Oi, you okay? You look spent."

I _was_ a bit winded, but...

I-I think I can keep going... I'm in one piece at least.

▶ "I-I'm fine... Are you? I think I hit too hard..." I wince as the burning in my side increases... How much more can I take? I watch as he eases into a smile, and winks at me.

▶ "Heh, that was nothing sweetheart~" And then he starts to wheeze...

I sigh.

Geez, really? Now's not the time...

Idiot...

▶ "That was definitely _not_ nothing." I counter, folding my arms over my chest. He flicks his wrist.

▶ "I'm fine, promise!" He cracks his neck, and jumps up, getting energy from out of nowhere it looked like. I'm a little jealous, "And anyways, shouldn't you be gettin' to your next opponent?"

My opponent...?

Right!

I nearly forgot...

▶ "R-Right... In the meantime, you better be ok when I get back! I still have to find everyone else too..." His face softens into a smile.

▶ "Hey, you better win this, you hear?" I smile back.

▶ "Got it! I hope I find Rise and everyone else too..." I bow politely, then run to the next hallway, ignoring the persisting ache in my side...

* * *

**A little shorter. I'm starting to think I should write this in third person, so I can add a bit more detail... The only reason I chose first was so it'd feel like you were playing the game *rolls* This seems _so_ back, and forth.**

**My computer's still shit, and I updated this ish on my friend's computer. I love Toshiba laptops; this is the second one that's stopped working on me. Sometimes it bluescreens on me when I open a program, and other times it won't even let me use Internet Explorer. It _could_ be a virus, but I don't think so...**

**Hey, did anyone else think Narashino sounded like Kanji in this...? Yes? Ehe, ooooops...**


End file.
